The Hokage's Legend
by Egghead
Summary: Summary:With a Great Shinobi War just over the horizon and internal forces plotting his downfall, how will the Rokudaime Hokage lead Konoha to a new age of peace and prosperity? Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters though I wish I did
1. Rokudaime Hokage Sama

**The Hokage's Legend**

**(Summary: After Pein's defeat, Naruto is chosen as the Rokudaime Hokage. But with a Great Shinobi War just over the horizon and internal forces plotting his downfall, how will he lead Konoha to a new age of peace and prosperity? Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters though I kinda' wish I did)**

**Chapter 1: Rokudaime Sama**

"Welcome back!!"

"Thank you Naruto Sama!!"

"We knew you could do it!!"

"You're our hero!!"

The people's words still echoed in his head. Their acclaims literally poured in like an avalanche. After a lifetime of hate and rejection, Naruto would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't enjoy it.

Finally, people recognized, loved and respected him for something he did for them and NOT ostracize him for something that was not even his fault in the first place. It was a feeling which Naruto longed and craved for all his life.

But as he looked at the comatose figure who layed in a hospital bed in front of him and thought about the tragic fate of the man who was initially responsible for Konoha's destruction and yet was also the reason for it's rise from the ashes, he couldn't help but feel how hollow their victory had been.

"Tsunade Baasan...." Naruto whispered sadly as he gazed at the woman he had come to regard as a surrogate mother. Without the genjutsu maintaining her youthfully gorgeous look, Tsunade looked tired, old and somewhat frail. Also standing around the bed looking on were Kakashi, Yamato, Shizune, Sakura, Fukasaku, Morino Ibiki and Nara Shikaku.

Naruto then grew angry at himself. When he came back with Kakashi after his fight with Pein, he got caught up in his moment of glory and had celebrated with the people like a mindless, inconsiderate fool without even thinking of checking on the people who mattered most to him.

The fact that Tsunade Baasan was not there to greet him should've been his first clue. Sakura was the one who broke the news of Tsunade's condition to him and when he heard, he couldn't get there fast enough to see her.

"Some 'Child Of Fate' I'm turning out to be." Naruto mutters bitterly. "If I came back just a little earlier, all of this wouldn't have happened."

"You shouldn't blame yourself Naruto Chan." Fukasaku said as the diminutive elder toad hops up to his shoulder. "For some reason, Kosuke who's the toad we left here to summon us in case of trouble is now missing."

"But that's impossible." Shizune spoke up. "I saw Tsunade Sama send him off just as Pein started his attack and he was supposed to summon you."

"He didn't make it back." Fukasaku said grimly. "And that could only mean two things. One is that he's still here in Konoha which is not likely. The second and more probable reason is that somebody eliminated him right before he left. Somebody who knew that Naruto was our only shot at defeating Pein but for some reason, didn't want that to happen."

"But why?" Sakura asks. "Why would somebody want Pein to destroy the village?"

"Actually, I don't think whoever delayed Naruto's return really wanted Pein to destroy the village. Merely do enough damage to cause panic and chaos for whatever reason he had." Shikaku spoke up. "And he certainly did a good job of it. How troublesome."

"So who could be behind this? I find it a little hard to believe that someone would purposely risk the village's safety for their own means." Naruto stated.

"You'd be surprised by just how many people who are willing to go that far just to have things go their way." Yamato said soberly.

"I could think of some names." Ibiki supplied with a frown. "But they're pretty damned good at covering their tracks and don't leave any evidences behind."

"If they're smart enough to do that, then those guys are real professionals." Kakashi opined. "If that's the case, then we're up against some real tough competition."

"B-But if they're ruthless enough to do that, then there's no telling what they may try next. We have to find out who they are and stop them." Shizune exclaimed.

"Even if we were find out who the culprits were, we don't have a single piece of evidence that'll point to them anyways." Shikaku pointed out. "What we need to do is hang back and wait for a bit. The guilty party is bound to make their move real soon. And when they do, we'll be there waiting for them to show their ugly mug for the entire world to see and hopefully, implicate themselves in the process."

Before anyone else could speak, an ANBU appears behind Shikaku and spoke. "Shikaku Sama. You are being summoned to the council room for an emergency meeting."

"Huh.... Sooner then I expected." Shikaku grumbles and gives Naruto a thoughtful look before speaking.

"Naruto San, I want you to come with me to the council meeting. I know this is a difficult time for you considering the condition of the Godaime, but I think that it's vital for you to relay everything you know about Pein to them." Shikaku said seriously. "And if I'm right, you're going to be a key part of whatever decision they may make of Konoha's future. All I'm asking is that you trust me with your life like you trusted my son."

Naruto stares long and hard at the elder Nara. If Shikaku was anything like his son, then he's got something cooked up that involves him in a major way. Something that may very well shift the balance of power in Konoha.

The question is, was he ready to take such an important step in his life?

Naruto looks at Jiraiya's old book and then at the paper flowers Konan left him before recalling the promise he gave Pein and Konan.

_(Flashback)_

_"I'll be the one to end all this tragedy. It's the mission my master and my fellow students left me with. You've taught me to become stronger so I swear that I'll do everything I can to make it happen even if it kills me."_

_(Flashback End)_

"I gave my word...." Naruto mutters under his breath.

"What?" Shikaku asks, a little confused by his statement.

"I said I gave my word to end all this tragedy that's been happening in this world." Naruto said looking first at Shikaku then at the rest of the tent's occupants. "And my word is my nindo. What kind of Hokage.... No.... What kind of man will I be if I can't keep my promises? I'll do everything I can to help Shikaku San."

Shikaku smiles at the blonde's statement as did the rest of the room's occupants. "I know you will Naruto." Shikaku said before adding mentally. _"And at the rate you're going, you may become Hokage sooner then you think."_

"If that's the case, then I think it's best that I accompany you there Naruto Chan." Fukasaku said. "I have a few questions and the elders are the only ones who can answer them."

"That's a good idea Fukasaku Sensei. Come to think of it, I've also got few questions for them to answer." Naruto said, thinking back to his conversation with the Yondaime Hokage.

"Questions about what?" Fukasaku asks curiously.

"Questions about my heritage." Naruto replied simply causing the older ninjas in the room to tense up.

"When did you find out about it?" Ibiki asks tersely.

"When Pain tried to destroy my seal." Naruto said, touching his naval. "It was restored by an imprint of 'him'."

Kakashi regards his student with an unreadable look. "So you know. Now what are you gonna do?"

"Business as usual." Naruto replied. "I'm good as is. Besides, there might be more trouble if this info got out, neh?"

Kakashi looks at Naruto a while longer before giving him an eye smile. "You've grown Naruto. I'm proud of you."

"What are you guys talking about? What about Naruto's heritage?" Sakura asks.

Naruto faces his pink haired teammate with an apologetic grin. "Sorry Sakura Chan. But there are some things I can't tell you just yet." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. "I hope you understand."

Sakura was about to reply when Yamato places a hand on her shoulder. "You'll have to trust Naruto on this one Sakura. He'll tell you when the time is right."

Sakura studies Naruto for a moment before nodding. "Alright then Naruto. I trust you. I know that whatever it is you're keeping from me is THAT important."

"Thanks Sakura Chan." Naruto said before turning to Shikaku. "We should go now."

The Nara clan leader nods and promptly disappears together with Naruto and Fukasaku, leaving the rest of them to watch over Tsunade.

* * *

**(Council chambers)**

Inside the council chambers and seated at the head of the long conference table is the Daimyo of Fire Country. To his right sat 4 of his advisors and to his left sat the Sandaime's old teammates Homura and Koharu, the current ANBU commander as well as ROOT's head, Danzo. There was also a vacant seat on the shinobi side which belonged to Konoha's senior jounin Nara Shikaku who had not arrived yet.

Currently, they were discussing Konoha's current predicament.

"....First we have to come up with a budget and consider the strain on the other countries." An adviser said. "After what has happened to the village, the land of fire will put every effort in getting it rebuilt and strengthening it's defenses."

Homura nods at this. "We thank you for this. And rest assured that Konoha will continue working with other countries against the threat posed by Akatsuki."

Danzo then speaks up. "There is another pressing matter that we need to discuss first. Who shall be the next Hokage?"

The daimyo looks at Danzo. "Can't we just wait until Tsunade has recovered?"

This time, it is Koharu who speaks. "My lord, Tsunade is still in a coma and we cannot decide on a plan when she will wake up." Koharu said before adding with derision. "Besides, Konoha's destruction IS partially her fault."

"Hey! Is that how you treat a person who's now in a coma because she saved a lotta lives?!?" A youthful, angry voice said.

The occupants of the council room turns towards the door and sees the lazy looking head of the Nara clan enter with a blonde teener wearing an orange-black jumpsuit whom the denizens of Konoha recognized as their jinchuuriki.

"Shikaku. What is the meaning of this?" Homura asks.

"First off, please forgive me tardiness. This has been a trying time for all of us and my duties as clan head took up more time then I anticipated." Shikaku said as he took his seat. "I also ask that you forgive my companion's emotional outburst however justified it is because he does raise a valid point."

"And what would that valid point be?" One of the advisors asks.

"I believe that we are doing Lady Tsunade a great disservice by shifting some of the blame on her for Konoha's destruction." Shikaku said, gazing at an irritated Koharu. "In all her years as Hokage, she has shown nothing but loyalty and concern for Konoha as it's Hokage and even thinking that she had a hand in our suffering is totally uncalled for."

"But had she not given this boy free reign, we wouldn't have to suffer like this. Her relationship with the Jinchuuriki has adversely affected her better judgement." Koharu defended herself.

Fukasaku got in Koharu's face, shaking his cane at the elder advisor. "Do NOT speak ill of the boy when you don't know a damned thing about him. You don't know the risks he took, the sacrifices he made just to ensure that he became strong enough to defeat Pein. And besides, even if you did decide to take control of Naruto Chan, that's not a guarantee that Pein won't attack."

"How dare you...." Koharu started, angry that this little toad was questioning her.

"Now look here 'ya old coot...." Naruto snarls and scoops up Fukasaku before Koharu tried anything.

The Daimyo's voice silences them.

"Enough!" The room falls silent at this as the Daimyo gives the elders a look before turning his attention to Naruto. "Identify yourself young man."

Naruto gives Shikaku a look who nods in an encouraging manner before answering. "My lord, I'm a genin of Konoha, the Gama No Senin Jiraiya's pupil and Kyuubi No Kitsune's Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto...."

Before the daimyo could answer, Naruto spoke again. ".... At least that was my name before I found out the truth. My real name my lord is the name I was born with. And it's Namikaze Naruto."

Instantly, a livid Koharu was on her feet pointing a crooked finger at Naruto. "The sheer nerve!! Don't you dare use the name of our Yo..."

"Skip it Grandma. I already know the truth now plus the village law doesn't apply to me because I AM the subject of that law." Naruto said.

"But how? There's no way you could've known that." Homura exclaimed.

"Yes.... Please do explain yourself Namikaze San. All this is getting just a tad confusing." The daimyo drawled.

And so Naruto narrated about his battle with Pein and how his destruction of Naruto's seal caused a pre-programmed jutsu which allowed the blonde to meet a astral form of the Yondaime who repaired his seal.

He also spoke about the Yondaime's theory that there was a darker force in Akatsuki and Konoha who was behind the Pein's invasion of Konoha.

All the time Naruto was speaking, Danzou's apprehension grew. If Minato and Pein had spoken to the Jinchuuriki, then there's a chance that he might already know of his involvement in the creation of Akatsuki.

But much to his relief, not once was his name mentioned. But with the way things were going, there is always that possibility that he and his ROOT would be suspected and THAT was not acceptable.

He would need to change his plans a bit to divert any suspicion away from him.

"Oh ho ho ho.... So you're the son of the famed Yellow Flash. Such an outstanding pedigree you have young man. If you are aware of this, why do you still not take your father's name?" The daimyo asks.

"My lord. My father had many enemies outside of Konoha and the fire country. Had they known that he had a surviving son, they would've tried anything and everything possible to kill me and destroy Konoha in the process. I still believe that the Sandaime and the elder council made the right decision when they kept my identity and heritage a secret though my status as a jinchuuriki was common knowledge." Naruto explained and paused dramatically before continuing.

"However, I still find myself wondering why people were allowed to mistreat me when I was a child knowing what I had sealed inside me." Naruto continued. "I mean, weren't they afraid that I might turn out unstable like the Godaime Kazekage had been before he took control of his life? And he only contained the Ichibi while I contained Kyuubi. Just think of the damage he could've caused to Fire country." Naruto said as he glanced at the elders and Danzou who all looked visibly shaken by the prospect.

The daimyo frowns at this, the implications of such an event not lost to him."That is a very good question. A question which I expect to be answered when the time comes." He said as he turns to the elders and Danzo as well and giving them a look which clearly said that they WILL be answering the question before continuing. "But I must commend you for having such a responsible outlook of your situation and it speaks highly of your maturity and development as a loyal shinobi of Konoha."

Shikaku couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the blonde's performance. Even though he had briefed and instructed Naruto on what to do, the blonde's natural ability allowed him to pull it off perfectly. He was a surprisingly devious and accomplished player of the political game and probably learned the tricks of the trade from Jiraiya himself.

"I mean putting aside the fact that you are the Yondaime's son then. Your record as a shinobi is should serve as a shining example to all." The daimyo said, looking at a scroll. "It says here that you were an integral part of our missions which resulted in our alliances with Wave Country, Snow Country, Demon Country and Moon Country, Sunagakure, Takigakure and Hoshigakure. Add the fact that you're Jiraiya's disciple and successor as Toad Sannin. Quite an impressive feat for one so young." The daimyo said, causing Naruto to blanch.

"My lord.... I am hardly worthy of taking over as Jiraiya Sama's position as...." Naruto started but was cut off by the daimyo.

"Hohoho.... There's no need to be so humble young man. You ARE the sole holder of the Toad summoning contract, are you not?" The daimyo asks.

"Well.... Technically yes...." Naruto started but was cut off by the daimyo again.

"And you were also the one responsible for defeating Pein, are you not?" The daimyo asks again with Naruto opting to simply nod his confirmation.

"So why in the world are you still a Genin? You should at the very least be a Tokubetsu Jounin, don't you agree Shikaku?" The daimyo asks.

"Definitely." Shikaku answers with a smirk, noting Naruto's slackjawed expression at the news with amusement.

"Then please see to his promotion with my full authorization." The daimyo directed before an idea hits him and he speaks again. "And while we are in the topic of choosing a new Hokage, I have decided on a most suitable candidate."

The occupants of the room looks at the daimyo in surprise and waits for him to make his decision. "I had thought about making Jiraiya the Hokage since I liked him well enough. But since he is no longer with us, somebody else will have to take his place."

The daimyo then pointedly looks at Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto. I hereby appoint you as the Rokudaime Hokage."

Instantly, the room erupts in argument.

"My lord! Surely you are joking! Uzumaki Naruto is nowhere fit to become Hokage let alone Tokubetsu Jonin!" Koharu protested.

"I must agree my lord." One of the advisors said. "He is still way too young for the responsibility."

"Our Yondaime and the Godaime Kazekage were also quite young when they took over. I don't really see the problem." Another advisor said.

"Well.... It may be time for a change. Uzumaki HAS proven himself to be an invaluable asset to our village so I believe we should at least give him a chance to prove himself as Hokage." Homura opined, causing Koharu to glare at him.

"Enough!"

This statement comes from Danzou who still sat quite still in his seat. "The daimyo has made his choice and we must comply." The old warhawk said as he looks at Naruto. "Uzumaki San. I know for a fact that you were particularly close to the Sandaime and as such, believed in his teachings. But let me tell you right now that I think that it was his teachings made us look weak and that weakness caused your unfortunate childhood, Orochimaru's betrayal, the Uchiha Clan's massacre, Suna's betrayal during the chunin exams three years ago and now, Pein's invasion."

Angry at the way the old bastard was dissing Sandaime Jiji, Naruto clenches his fist so hard that his fingernails dig into the palm of his hand and causing it to bleed. Only a restraining hand by Shikaku held him back.

"What we need now is a strong leader who can put an end to this wretched situation, bring about change in the ninja world and reinforce the laws which govern us." Danzo continued before shakily standing up.

"That being said though, you ARE strong and have proven time again that you are deathly loyal to Konoha which are two things I respect. I may not truly believe that you are the correct choice as Hokage but I will bow to the wishes of my daimyo and sincerely hope that you will lead Konaha through these trying times and into a glorious future." What Danzou says and does next surprises the occupants in the room. The old warhawk tilts his head in a bow and says. "I am at your service. Hokage Sama."

His actions were mirrored by the other Konoha denizens inside the room in front of a stunned Naruto with Shikaku wondering what the hell Danzou was up to.

A smiling daimyo faces Naruto with a smile. "And that is the end of that. Rule well Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto."

Author's Notes: Another new story inspired by "The Hokage's Will" by airheaded dude and "Hokage" by adrien skywalker. As usual, R&R and enjoy! :)


	2. Decisions

**Chapter 2: Decisions**

Barely an hour after his appointment as the Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto was already hard at work planning the restoration of Konoha.

Inside his office at the Hokage Tower to assist him with his decisions were Fukasaku, Kakashi, Shizune, Shikaku & Ibiki as well as the two elders, Koharu and Homura.

"Right then. Shizune Neechan, send our fastest runner to bring this message to Tazuna of Wave Country. His construction company can help us a lot with the rebuilding effort. I've already requested additional supplies and materials from Demon Country and Spring Country so by the time he gets here with his crew, everything will be ready." The blonde Rokudaime said, handing the dark haired apprentice of Tsunade a scroll.

"Yes Hokage Sama." Shizune replies causing Naruto to wince. Knowing Shizune's familiarity with the rigors and responsibilities of his new job, Naruto decided to ask her to assist him as she had assisted Tsunade when she was still the Hokage in the hopes that her presence might make his transition to power easier.

Upon learning that her adopted little brother was finally achieving his dream, Shizune was only too happy to accept his request for her help. But of course, since Naruto was already the Hokage, she'd have to follow protocol and treat him with the respect and formality befitting his new position despite his best efforts of convincing her that it was not necessary.

Watching Shizune leave the room with the scroll for Tazuna, Naruto already misses the casual relationship he had once enjoyed with her.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he goes on to the next piece of business in the agenda and turns to the others in the room with him. Apart from Shizune and Danzou, these were the only people who knew of his appointment as Hokage. The active shinobis would have no problems following his orders since they were trained to follow whoever the leader may be though it was wierd having your own sensei address you with such respect.

The elders were an unknown factor. Koharu and Homura often sided with the old warhawk Danzou these past few years though to their credit, they seemed genuinely disturbed by the news that someone from Konoha was responsible for the creation of it's most fearsome enemy.

They were obviously not the traitors he was looking for since they seem to accept him as the Hokage.

Danzou was different story altogether.

Despite his declaration that he would support Naruto as Hokage, there was something about the old geezer that he didn't trust. If there was someone whom he'd suspect of having a hand in Akatsuki, this guy seems like the most likely suspect if what he heard about him was correct.

But even if he managed to convince Sai to talk, he doubted that the youthful ROOT operative knew anything more then he did. He'd have to put the mystery that was Danzou in the backburner for now because he had more important things to do.

"I'm sure Pein's attack on Konoha is old news by now and there might be some people out there who's looking to take advantage of our weakened state which is something we can't afford." Naruto said, looking over the large map of Konoha on the wall.

"Agreed." Ibiki rumbles. "And as per your orders Hokage Sama, I've deployed all available ANBU to patrol the village and it's perimeter. I've also recalled personell from non essential missions to help bolster our forces."

"That much black ops out in plain sight sounds suspiciously like martial law, you know?" Kakashi points out. The one eyed jounin was understandably proud of his student. Any doubts he might have had in Naruto's ability to effectively lead the village was immediately doused when he saw the look in the blonde's eyes. It was a look of confidence and empathy which inspired people to follow and believe. A look which he has seen in only one other person.

Minato Sensei.

"It can't be helped Kakashi Sensei, especially with our village in this condition. Besides, I think the villagers will appreciate seeing more ANBU around to maintain the peace. Good work Ibiki San." Naruto said though he didn't bother to tell the scarred interrogator and his sensei that he had asked Fukasaku to post sentry toads in and around Konoha for added security.

After studying the map again, he makes another suggestion. "But just to be sure, I'd like to reactivate the commisions of our shinobis in the Reserves Corp and temporarily press them back into active service to further reinforce our ranks."

"A show of strength as a precautionary measure eh? Smart move." Shikaku said thoughtfully.

"Not a show of strength Shikaku San. It's a show of solidarity." Naruto corrects. "It'll show everyone that despite all that's happened to us, we're still a strong' united front who are more then willing to fight to the death to defend our homes. That should be enough to make them think twice before messing with us."

"Indeed. If we use this method, we'll still remain a force to reckon in terms of military strength which will hopefully deter any hostile action planned against us." Homura said with an approving nod.

"What of the missions?" Koharu spoke up. "We can't suspend the village missions because we need the funds for reconstruction."

"And we won't. But with your approval, I'd like a few proposals to mission assignments in light of our current situation." Naruto answered, looking at the two old advisors who both nods for him to continue.

"I know it's been a tradition to have civilian members help with the mission assignments for our shinobis but I'd like to change that. Starting now, only ranked and experienced shinobi officials will be the ones who'll make the decision on mission classifications. I've seen too many reports on missions gone awry because they were improperly classified and given to teams whose skill level aren't enough for the task. Likewise, assigning a highly skilled shinobi to a menial task is a terrible waste of valuable resources when his talents could be put to much better use elsewhere." Naruto said as he looks around the room.

Finding no objection to his initial proposal, he continues his briefing. "D ranked missions will be done exclusively by genin teams who will be supervised by the Chunins. Chunins were meant to be squad leaders after all so I think it's high time they started pulling their weight and leading their own units like this will be good practice. C ranked missions will be assigned mostly to chunin teams and depending on the difficulty and threat level, we'll have a jounin supervise or allow the odd genin teams to participate here and there. Just don't count on that happening very often."

"Higher ranked missions are another story altogether. I'm now issuing a rank requirement for them. Only high chunins and above will be assigned to B ranked missions and the A ranks and higher will be handled by no less then tokubetsu jounins, full jounins, ANBU or even Sanin class shinobis and team members will be chosen according to mission parameters." Naruto declared with a grim look. "By doing this, we increase the chances of mission success and minimize our casualties."

Shikaku was impressed. Uzumaki Naruto was the Hokage for a grand total of only forty five minutes thus far and yet he took control of the situation like an old pro and even came up with a suitably working plan for Konoha's recovery. The kid was a far cry from the prank loving brat who used to be chased around for his troublesome antics.

"Ok then. Now that we have those out of the way, there's another thing which I'd like all of you to take care for me." Naruto said as Shizune arrives from her errand. "Perfect timing Shizune Neechan coz this concerns you too."

The dark haired medic nin simply nods her head as Naruto looks at the faces of the rooms occupants. They were the people whose judgement he knew he could trust. At least most of them anyways. He wasn't as sure with the senior advisors but by virtue of their long time association with the Sandaime, Naruto was willing to give them a chance to prove themselves. "I know that I've asked you to withold my identity as the Rokudaime Hokage till the proclamation in about a week's time, right? The reason for this is that I plan to go back to Myobokuzan to complete my senjutsu training with Fukasaku Sensei."

"Hokage Sama! You can't leave us at a critical time like this." Homura protested. "Surely you can complete your training here in Konoha."

"You do not have the correct conditions and the facilities for this kind of training." Fukasaku replied bluntly. "It has to be back in Myobukazan."

"Look. The fact of the matter is that my battle with Pein only showed me just how much further I need to go before I can call myself a real Hokage. With the kind of opposition we'll be facing, I'll need all the advantages I can get. I need this training guys and I need your support for this." Naruto said.

After a minute of silence, it was Kakashi who speaks up after giving the elders, Shikaku, Ibiki and Shizune a nod. "We understand Hokage Sama and we will do everything we can to assist you. What is it do you want us to do?"

Naruto nods gratefully at his jounin sensei and spoke. "In my absence, all of you will be in charge of the day to day operations for the next week as all the major decisions have been made."

"Shizune Neechan will handle the administrative functions of this office and the hospital." Shizune nods at this.

"Kakashi Sensei and Ibiki San will be in charge of the shinobis and ANBU." Both Kakashi and Ibiki nods as well.

"Shikaku San. Anything clan related will be your job." A muttered "troublesome" was the only answer from the Nara clan leader.

"And Civilian concerns will be taken care of by Homura Dono and Koharu Dono." The two elders acknowledge their instructions with a curt nod.

After giving his instructions, Naruto bites his thumb to draw blood, speeds through the handseals and slams his hand on the floor. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!!" A green sized toad wearing a yellow bandoleer across it's chest who looks to be about as big as Fukasaku appears in a puff and looks up at Naruto.

"I'll leave Gamahiko with you guys just in case you'll need me in an emergency. And don't worry coz he won't be as defenseless as the last toad we left with you." Naruto stated with a smile as the toad puffs up it's chest and breaths out a rather large stream of flame.

"Anyone who tries to mess with me is toast." The toad called Gamahiko declared with pride as he hops up to Kakashi's shoulder who eyes him with some amusement.

Fukasaku could only chuckle at his subordinate's antics. Despite his small stature, Gamahiko was sharp witted, quick on his feet and quite formidable especially with his fire jutsus. Naruto made a good choice in summoning the young toad here.

But before anyone else could speak, a purple haired female ANBU wearing a cat's mask appears in front of Naruto.

"What is it Cat?" Naruto asks briskly, knowing that the ANBU wouldn't interrupt their meeting without a valid reason.

"Forgive me for my interruption Hokage Sama. But a contingent from Kumogakure is here to see you with an urgent message from the Raikage." Cat replied, causing Koharu to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"Kumogakure?" The female elder asks. "But we haven't had any diplomatic contact with them since the Hyuuga incident. What on earth could've happened that they need to send a team to deliver a message to the Hokage?"

"Hyuuga incident?" Naruto repeated with a frown. "Are you referring to the attempted kidnapping of Hinata?"

"Yes." Ibiki confirmed. "Kumo denied any wrongdoings of course and demanded compensation for the death of their ambassodor who was the one killed by Hyuuga Hiashi when he tried to abduct his daughter."

"But instead of delivering Hiashi, it was Hyuuga Hizashi who volunteered to sacrifice his life and be delivered to Kumo in Hiashi's stead." Naruto finished grimly.

Homura nodded sagely. "Yes. But Konoha had no alternative because we were still recovering from war as well as Kyuubi's attack. We wouldn't have survived if Kumogakure decided to declare war on us."

"I don't believe that for a second. There's always a way but we just didn't look hard enough." Naruto stated bluntly. "In any case, what's done is done and like Koharu Dono said, they wouldn't send a team here for no reason. Nonetheless, I'd like your team to escort them to the tower Cat. Make sure to take the quickest route that's furthest from the Hyuuga Clan compound just to be safe."

"Understood Hokage Sama." Cat said with a bow before vanishing. Naruto then turns to the other occupants of the room. "Now then.... Does anyone have a clue what Kumo wants with us?"

"Any reason we may think of at this point will be just pure speculation." Shikaku pointed out. "But based on Jiraiya Sama's info, their jinchuuriki was one of those captured, right? So I think it's safe to say that their reason for coming here may be related to Akatsuki. An alliance maybe?"

"That would be a logical conclusion." Ibiki said thoughtfully. "But then again, we also know that at least six confirmed Akatsuki members including Pein and Konan are either dead or no longer a threat to anyone so isn't it a little too late to forge an alliance?"

"We can't discount the possibility that they have even more members waiting in the wings to replace the ones killed or removed from their roster." Homura pointed out. "Not to mention that they now have control over most of the Bijuu."

"In any case, let's just wait for the contingent from Kumo and listen to what they have to say." Naruto cuts in. "After which, we'll make our decisions accordingly."

The rest of the time waiting for their guests from Kumo were spent in relative silence before muffled arguing can be heard just outside the office. The argument was abruptly silenced as someone knocks on the door.

"Enter." Naruto calls out and the door is opened by the ANBU Cat who bows before speaking. "Hokage Sama. The messengers from Kumo are here to see you."

"Send them in." Naruto instructs and watches silently as the Kumo contingent enters the room. The group consisted of a blonde and busty, serious looking and fair skinned kunoichi wearing a somewhat provocative outfit which displayed her "assets", a dark skinned kunoichi wearing a bandana and had a perpetual scowl on her face and finally, a lazy looking, dark skinned male with a sword strapped to his back.

The blonde kunoichi steps forward and speaks. "Greetings. My name is Samui and these are my subordinates Karui and Omoi. We are emissaries from the Raikage sent here to deliver an important message for the Hokage. May we speak with her?"

"Actually, the Hokage is a 'he' now and that would be me. Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage at your service. What can I do for you?" Naruto said as he walks forward to meet the contingent.

The Kumo kunoichi Samui looked surprised. She was told that the Hokage was Tsunade of the Sanin and not a mere child. But of course, she was too polite and disciplined to express it.

Her companion Karui however, had no such qualms.

"Stop messing with us!! We came all this way from our home with an important message for the Hokage and not some wet behind the ear punk like him!!" Karui snarled, pointing at Naruto.

"Karui!" The male called Omoi whispered harshly but to no avail.

"What? You can't expect us to believe that this lame looking hick is the Hokage, do you?" Karui asks.

To her credit, Koharu was the first to come to the defense of the new Hokage. "Watch your tongue Kumo nin. How dare you speak that way to our Hokage. Don't forget where you are right now."

"And you don't know who you're messing with you old bat." Karui stated as her hand drops to her weapon pouch.

Before things could escalate any further, a loud crash makes everyone jump in surprise. The source of the disturbance was Naruto who had split the thick oaken table with a single blow.

"I've always wondered why Tsunade Baasan broke stuff up whenever she got pissed. Now I know why." Naruto said with a smile as he looks up at the gobsmacked expressions of the others before turning to the Kumo nins with a serious expression. "My apologies for the rather violent act but it was the only way I could get your attention and at the same time, prove a point. I also apologize if everybody here seemed a little high strung. But considering what we've been through, it's only natural."

"Of course. Please accept my apologies for my subordinate and you have our sympathies for your current plight." Samui said quickly, hoping to salvage whatever diplomatic relationship they had left after her subordinate's outburst.

"Don't worry about what your sibordinate said Samui San. Worst things have been said about me in my life and to hear someone speak her mind so bluntly is kinda' refreshing." Naruto said dismissively, causing Samui to sigh in relief. "And also, save your sympathies for the ones responsible for the attack on Konoha. They'll be needing it a lot more then we do."

The young Hokage's last statement confused the Kumo contingent. From what they heard, Pein of Akatsuki was the one who attacked Konoha and he was the one whom Naruto defeated.

"Pardon me Hokage Sama. But wasn't Pein of Akatsuki the one who's responsible for the attack on Konoha?" Omoi asks.

"Pein WAS the one who attacked Konoha but he's not the source of all our problems." Naruto clarified as his tone of voice suddenly became as cold as ice. "Somebody else is behind all of this and I intend to find out who and make them pay for all their crimes. Whoever and wherever they may be."

"I see." Samui said thoughtfully before straightening up and continuing. "Then perhaps we will be able to provide with some assistance on that."

"Can you elaborate further? Is that the reason why you were sent here?" Kakashi asks.

"Indeed." Samui confirmed. "Our Raikage is calling for a Kage's Summit of the five major countries at the Land Of Iron to discuss the activities of the group called Akatsuki. He believes that the summit will prove beneficial to everyone concerned."

"I'll be there." Naruto said without a second thought. "If it has something to do with thinking of ways to beat Akatsuki, then I'm in. When will the summit be?"

"Ten days from now." Omoi was the one who replied. "But in the interest of security, you may only bring two bodyguards because it'll be the Land Of Iron who'll be providing security for the summit."

"Hokage Sama. Do you think it's wise to accept the invitation so freely?" Ibiki asks. "After all, having five Kages under one roof is a prime target for terrorist organizations if they find out about it. And no disrespect meant to the Land Of Iron, but a security concern of this magnitude may be a little too much for them."

"But we may never have an opportunity like this again." Naruto stated heatedly. "This is a real chance for us to take down those bastards once and for all and maybe along the way, all our countries can finally learn to coexist with each other."

"Sadly though, this cycle of conflict has been going on for far to long for it to stop this abruptly Naruto Chan." Fukasaku said, shaking his head.

"I promised that I'll be the one to break the cycle and I don't intend to break my promise Fukasaku Sensei." Naruto said resolutely.

"There is another reason why we were sent here." Samui interrupts and when she was sure everyone was listening, she continues. "The Raikage's brother Kirabe who's also our sensei was kidnapped by members of Akatsuki."

"Why would Akatsuki kidnap him? The only reason why they'd do that is if he was a...." Kakashi started before realization sets in.

"A jinchuuriki." Shikaku said flatly as he scowls. "Our intelligence reports that your jinchuuriki was already captured by Akatsuki so this would mean that you have more then one in your ranks. Which one?"

"The Hachibi." Karui reveals. "Which brings us to the second reason why we're here. The Akatsuki member who captured him, was none other then Uchiha Sasuke."

Author's Notes: Hey guys. An update for all you loyal fans. I'll be working on my other stories so R&R please.


	3. Resolute

**Chapter 3: Resolute**

**(Myobokuzan)**

"All the supplies and provisions you'll need are already in there." Fukasaku said, gesturing towards the large dome in the middle of the summon toad's home as he and his wife Shima watched the blonde doing his preparations. "As you know, that dome was specially built for training and extends time within so that one hundred twenty hours spent training in there is only equivalent to a twenty four hour period out here in the real world. In effect, you'll be able to do almost a month's worth of training in five days time. But of course, a side effect is that it also shortens your lifespan in direct proportion to time spent in there."

"Inside the dome, you'll be able to gather sage energy quicker and more efficiently. There's also a bedroom and a bath in there and we've incorporated seals to prevent accidents from your tenant." Shima adds before asking in concern. "Are you sure you want to do this Naruto Chan? Like Pa said, you're shortening your life just by going in there. I mean, you'll be able to do just as much training with Kage Bunshin."

"Considering the opposition I'm up against and what's at stake, one month off my life isn't gonna make much of a difference." Naruto answered. "If I'm gonna prepare myself for what's to come, I might as well do it all the way."

"I'll also need Gamakichi and Gamatatsu in there with me for the duration." Naruto adds. "If I'm gonna be training my ass off in there, I might as well take those two in there to train with me."

"An excellent idea." Shima said approvingly. The elder female toad was not surprised at Naruto's choice of companions since the Gama Brothers were his favorite summons and had been friends with them for years. "Those two slackers need to start taking their status as the heirs of the Toad Boss seriously and this is a good beginning."

"Oi! Who are you callin' slackers you old bag?" A rough voice asks. Naruto looks up and sees both Gamakichi and Gamatatsu leaping towards them with large packs on their back. "Like we're gonna let Naruto get stronger by himself in there and upstage us."

"Niisan's right. You're being mean Shima Sama. Of course we're serious about being tousan's heirs." Gamatatsu seconded as the brothers land in front of them. Upon closer inspection, Naruto could see that the yellowish toad's pack was filled with all sorts of sweets and snacks.

"Idiot." Gamakichi exclaimed, swatting Gamatatsu in the back of his head. "That pack of yours isn't helping our case here. We're gonna be training in there. Not going on some damned picnic."

Naruto could only chuckle at his toad friends antics. And at the same time he was touched by their thoughtful act. He truly was blessed having these two as friends and partners.

"So then Naruto. We goin' in yet?" Gamakichi asks as he hops up besides the blonde Hokage.

Instead of answering, Naruto thinks back to the conversation he had with the Kumo nins before he left for Myobokuzan.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Naruto's blood ran cold at the revelation that his old teammate was the one responsible for the capture of the Hachibi. It would seem that Sasuke had already killed Itachi and accomplished his mission._

_But why would he join an organization like Akatsuki? He thought back to the conversation he had with his father and realized that, if somebody else from Konoha was really the one responsible for the Kyuubi's attack and the Uchiha massacre, then Sasuke's vengeance was not complete and his next target would probably be Konoha and himself since he was the only remaining jinchuuriki that they haven't captured yet._

_"Are you certain of this?" Kakashi asks the one called Samui._

_"We have visual confirmation from our on-site operatives. There can be no mistake that it was Uchiha Sasuke." Samui answers with a grim nod._

_The elders and the Konoha nins turns to the Hokage who was seated with his hands steepled in front of him and was deep in thought._

_"We would like to request access to any file and intelligence you may have on Uchiha Sasuke." Samui stated._

_"And what will you do with what you learn about Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto asks without opening his eyes._

_"We will use that knowledge to hunt him down and kill him." Omoi answers, all traces of laziness gone from his voice and expression. "What he did to Kirabe Sensei is unforgivable and for that, he deserves death."_

_Instead of answering, Naruto gets up and walks over to the window overlooking Konoha and looks at his ruined village as he thinks. After a few moments of silence, he turns back to the Kumo nins._

_"Ok then. We'll give you whatever you need to know." Naruto said before giving Ibiki a significant look. "Ibiki san will accompany you to our record room and grant you access to all our pertinent data with regards to GENIN Uchiha Sasuke."_

_The scarred interrogator nods in understanding and steps back. "If you will follow me, I shall take you to our record room."_

_"You have our thanks Hokage Sama." Samui said with a bow as her subordinates follow suit._

_"It's the least I can do." Naruto replies diplomatically. "And please inform Raikage Sama of my participation in the Kage Summit ten days from now."_

_"We shall inform him. Now if you'll excuse us, we shall be on our way." Samui said as she and her subordinates follow Ibiki out._

_"Was it a smart move giving the Kumo nins only partial information on Uchiha Sasuke?" Shikaku asks after the Kumo contingent left the Hokage tower._

_"That wasn't really partial information Shikaku san. It's the only thing we have on record regarding Sasuke. The most recent intelligence we have on him is still classified and kept here. Besides, they also have info on Orochimaru and they can pretty much infer Sasuke's skill set based on their data of Orochimaru and I doubt that Sasuke will be found that easily if he's with Akatsuki now." Naruto pointed out. "Whatever their reason may be, Sasuke is still our problem and I don't like other people taking care of our problems for us."_

_"So what's your decision on Sasuke then?" Kakashi asks._

_Naruto sighs in resignation and shakes his head sadly. "His most recent actions have left us with no choice. As much I don't want to, we have to make him an example and declare him a missing nin so the other countries will not accuse us of favoritism."_

_Naruto's expression hardens as he steels himself for what he was about to do. "Spread the word. Uchiha Sasuke is now an S class missing nin who's wanted dead or alive."_

_**(Flashback end)**_

Surprisingly, Naruto heard that there was very little or no protests with regards to his decision about Sasuke. Maybe it's because that Konoha had become even less tolerant of traitors then ever before after all the betrayals she suffered.

But that didn't mean he had to like the decision he made no matter how necessary it had been. It felt like he was breaking his promise to Sakura Chan.

Aside from that, there was also Hinata's confession of love to him on the battlefield. He was still a bit confused about his own feelings and didn't really know how to address it properly but he knew that, sometime and somehow, he had to resolve it for both their sakes.

"Naruto! Are you listening to me?" Gamatatsu's voice cuts in.

"Huh? What? Oh sorry Gamatatsu. I was kinda' lost in thought." Naruto said apologetically.

"Starting to second guess your decision about the Uchiha kid Naruto Chan?" Fukasaku asks. "Well don't. From what you've told me about him, he's had everything given to him on a silver platter yet he still wants more because of his thirst for vengeance. He's lost himself completely to the darkness and there's no way we can save someone who doesn't want to be saved."

Naruto thought about what Fukasaku said before answering. "When I declared Sasuke a missing nin Fukasaku Sensei, I did it for the good of Konoha because it was the right thing to do. But that doesn't stop me from trying to bring him back home because it was a promise I made. A promise of a lifetime."

Naruto then looks at both Fukasaku and Shima and declared. "I may be the Rokudaime Hokage right now who vowed to protect my home at any cost. But I am also Uzumaki Naruto. And Uzumaki Naruto never breaks a promise no matter what coz that's my nindo."

Shima chuckles at Naruto's bold statement. "Give it up Pa. Naruto Chan may be a bit naive at times, but he's got his own way of doing things and he's always managed to get the job done. This time is no different."

Naruto nods gratefully at Shima and looks up at the dome that was gonna be home for the next five days.

_"Wait for me Sasuke. I'm keeping my promise and like it or not, I WILL bring you back home."_

**(Konoha: Team Seven training field)**

"Ok guys, so what's this all about?" Kiba asked irritably. He had less then four hours of sleep because he had been helping his family with repairs to their clan home and kennels. Then Shino had literally dragged both him and Akamaru out of bed because Sakura and Shikamaru wanted to talk to them and suffice to say, the young man was feeling less then chipper this morning.

His confusion only grew when, upon arriving to the designated location, he saw almost all the remaining members of the Rookie Nine, Team Gai and Team Seven's new member Sai present minus Naruto.

Whatever this was about, it was important enough to gather everyone like this.

"Thanks for coming over in such short notice guys, no matter how troublesome it may seem." Shikamaru said as he dropped the cigarette he was smoking and ground it with his heel. "I take it you've heard about the announcement the new Hokage made about Sasuke?"

"Yes we have." Neji answered curtly, crossing his arms across his chest. "And frankly speaking, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner."

"Why should it happen sooner? Sasuke was just being controlled by the cursed seal and wasn't in his right mind isn't it?" Ino asks.

"That's the official reason anyways. Though I have my doubts." Shino stated. "And why is that? It's because my father spoke of the civilian council's influence on that decision."

"I don't like their decision one bit." Tenten spoke out. "We almost lost a lot of friends trying to bring Sasuke back who willingly went with the Sound Four and they STILL say that he was being influenced? Now that's just a whole load of crap."

"I agree." Rock Lee seconded. "The moment that Uchiha Sasuke left us to go to Orochimaru, he should've been declared a missing nin. But that decision was mysteriously suspended till now."

"Whoever this new Hokage is be quite a guy to make such a potentially unpopular decision coz there are still some parties who consider him as royalty here." Chouji said thoughtfully.

"You're mistaken Chouji Kun." Hinata said softly to the chubby nin. "There was hardly any protest about the matter. And even if there was, the new Hokage had immediately vetoed it."

"But we're not here to talk exclusively about the dickless wonder, are we?" Sai asks, causing Ino to frown at how the pale teen had just insulted her old crush.

Sakura shook her head at this. "No we're not. We're here to talk about the reason why Sasuke was declared a missing nin in the first place."

"Speaking of missing, where's Naruto? I thought he'd be soaking up the spotlight being the village hero and all?" Kiba asks.

"Shizune said he was off on an important mission on behalf of the new Hokage." Sakura answered. "Not that I'd want him here since I don't think he'll like what we're about to discuss."

"Yes. You did say something about discussing the reason why Uchiha Sasuke was finally declared a missing nin. Does it have anything to do with Naruto's status as a jinchuuriki?" Neji asks causing the atmosphere to become somber.

Majority of Konoha's population had witnessed Naruto's very much public battle with Pain. As a result, his victory over the Akatsuki member not only gained him acclaim and prominence, but it also revealed him as the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi No Kitsune for all to see.

Of course, by virtue of their induction into the Niju Shotai, the remainder of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai already knew about it because they had been briefed on Naruto's status. And of course, by virtue of their frienship with the blonde, nobody really cared.

"Yes it does." Shikamaru confirms, lighting up another cigarette to help calm his nerves. "I'm sure you're all aware of the organization called Akatsuki, right?"

"They are the organization whose members consists of S Class missing nins like Uchiha Sasuke and Orochimaru who captures the bijuu for their own purposes, are they not? How do I know this? It was in the briefing they gave us when we were recruited into the Niju Shotai." Shino stated.

"Yeah, they're the ones." Shikamaru confirmed "Apparently, emmisaries from the Raikage were sent here to invite the Hokage to a summit after their jinchuuriki who was also the Raikage's brother was captured."

"About time they move their asses on that issue. But what has that got to do with Sasuke Teme?" Kiba asks, folding his arms across his chest.

"It has everything to do with Sasuke." Sakura stated before adding reluctantly. "He was the one who captured the Hachibi for Akatsuki."

"What?!? Hold on now. We're talking about the same Akatsuki who has Sasuke's brother as a member and the same group who killed Asuma Sensei, right?" Ino asks incredilously. "I don't believe Sasuke Kun will work with people like them."

"We didn't believe that he'd betray our village like his brother did either and look where he is now." Chouji countered, his voice unusually indifferent.

"Sakura! You can't honestly believe that Sasuke Kun would do something like that, do you?" Ino desperately asks her pink haired friend who remained silent.

It was Sai who answered for her.

"Excuse me Ino San. I may not know who Sasuke is at all, but I DO know a betrayal when I see one. If he was willing to leave your village for another one for power to satisfy his thirst for vengeance, then there's no telling what else he's capable of." The pale teen said. "Tell me something. What's the penalty for betraying ones village?"

Ino tried to rack her brains for another answer but couldn't find anything else aside from the obvious one. "Death." She manages to whisper at last.

"If that's the case, then the new Hokage was being too lenient." Tenten said. "Aside from betraying our village, he almost caused an international incident which could potentially lead to war if not handled properly by kidnapping Kumo's jinchuuriki who also happens to be the Raikage's brother. A dead or alive order is too good for him."

"But there's more isn't there?" Rock Lee said to Shikamaru. "Something which has to do with Naruto Kun."

Shikamaru nods at this. "Yeah. By all indications, it looks like Sasuke is coming after Naruto because he's the last remaining jinchuuriki whom they haven't captured yet."

"If that's the case, then I'll kill him." Hinata stated. The fierceness of her resolve surprising everyone, even Neji. "I've already said that I won't allow anyone to hurt Naruto Kun and whoever tries will pay the price. Whoever they may be."

"I concur." Neji seconded. "Naruto has been carrying a burden much too great for anyone to comprhend for most of his life. If the Uchiha's demise will somehow alleviate some of it, then I will make sure it happens for Naruto's sake."

"Agreed." Shino stated. "Sasuke was a comrade but if he's completely given himself over to the darkside, then I'd much rather kill him then allow him to take Naruto from us. Why? Because Naruto has always been there for all of us through thick and thin so it's time we return the favor by protecting him."

"B-But you can't just kill Sasuke like that without giving him a chance, can you?" Ino said weakly.

"You heard the orders Ino. Dead or alive." Kiba said, patting Akamaru on the head. "He's already been given all the chances in the world but the greedy bastard just took it and asked for more. And do you honestly think that he'd talk to US if we encounter him out on the field?"

"Dammit Sakura, say something!!" Ino screamed as her tears started to fall. "Sasuke Kun's your teammate isn't he? Are you really ok with killing him?"

"Stop that Ino." Shikamaru said sternly. "Nobody really wants to kill him if it can be avoided but he's not giving us much options. On top of that, he's caused a problem which might just lead us into a war with Kumo so the new Hokage had no other choice but to declare him a missing nin."

As the argument went on, Sakura thought back to the conversation she had with Sai when they heard about Sasuke being declared a missing nin from Shizune.

_**(Flashback)**_

_"Are you serious? Are they really gonna declare Sasuke a missing nin? And on top of that, the Hokage wants him dead or alive?" Sakura asks in disbelief._

_"I'm afraid so Sakura." Shizune answers with a nod. Both of Tsunade's apprentices as well as Sai were speaking inside the tent where Tsunade was resting. "What Sasuke did to the Raikage's brother forced the Hokage's hand. He had to declare Sasuke a missing nin or we'd be drawn into a war with Kumogakure."_

_"But what if they're lying?" Sakura insisted. "How can you be sure that the Kumo nins can be trusted?"_

_"They wouldn't come all this way just to pick a fight Sakura." Shizune pointed out. "And even if they did, I'd imagine that they'd be needing more people for an assault."_

_"There has got to be some kind of mistake. Sasuke would never join Akatsuki unless...." Sakura started before realization sets in._

_"....Unless he's already killed Itachi somehow and he's got a different agenda which coincides with Akatsuki's goals. In which case, he is now officially an enemy of Konoha" Sai finishes for Sakura._

_"Where's the Hokage?" Sakura suddenly asks Shizune. "I need to speak with whoever the Hokage is right now? This isn't right. And if Naruto were here, I'm sure he'd...."_

_"You need to stop that Sakura San." Sai interrupts flatly._

_"Stop what Sai?" Sakura asks, surprised at Sai's sudden change of demeanor._

_"You know what I mean." Sai answers. "Stop whatever you were going to say about what Naruto might do or whatever it is you want him to do."_

_"What? No I never...." Sakura starts but was once again interrupted by Sai._

_"Yes you do. You might not say it out aloud but you're expecting him to do it." Sai reiterated. "Naruto San's driving himself to exhaustion both physically and mentally to bring back home a man whose loyalties are questionable at best. All that blood, sweat and tears just to keep a promise he's made to you years ago even though he has his own burdens to bear."_

_"B-But.... I still don't believe it...." Sakura said weakly._

_"On the contrary Sakura, I think that you DO believe it. You knew in your heart from the very beginning that chances of Sasuke coming back to Konoha were slim but insisted on believing that Naruto San might have a chance at bringing him back home. And in turn, Naruto feels that it's his obligation to bring him back because of his promise to you." Sai said. "Well that ends now. Naruto has already suffered so much and both you and Sasuke are the source of his greatest pain."_

_**(Flashback end)**_

_"Is Sai right? Are we really the source of Naruto's greatest pain?" _Sakura thought even as she listens to Ino's crying before making up her mind.

"Stop crying, Ino." Sakura said, the hesitation in her voice gone. "Shikamaru's right when he said that nobody wants to kill Sasuke if it can be avoided. But there is absolutely no way I will let him capture Naruto and destroy our home."

Quick as a flash, Sakura whips out a kunai from her pouch and tosses it where it embeds itself on the ground in front of the Konoha Nine. "Naruto has already suffered so much so it's up to us to bear this burden." Sakura said before adding coldly. "Uchiha Sasuke is now responsible for his actions and the next time we see him, he will be dealt with like any other traitor."

**(Unknown Location)**

"So Pain has been defeated has he?" A man wearing an orange swirled mask said nonchalantly.

"Yes Madara Sama." The white half of the human venus flytrap called Zetsu said before his black half added. **"He got his ass kicked soooo bad by the jinchuuriki of Kyuubi."**

"And what of Konan?" Madara asks.

"There are indications that she and Amegakure has withdrawn their support from us." White Zetsu reported.

"It doesn't matter. Pain has served his purpose and we shall deal with Konan in due time." Madara said. "Have we any news on who the new Hokage is?"

**"There are strong rumors that the new Hokage is some old coot named Danzou. I also heard that he's accepted an invitation by the Raikage to go to the Land Of Iron and attend some Kage summit in ten days."** Zetsu's black half said.

"If that's the case then I'm going there as well." A voice cuts in. Both Madara and Zetsu turns to see Sasuke walking into view. "There's a score I need to settle with the new Hokage."

**(Konoha: 5 Days Later)**

A large crowd is seen gathered in front of the Hokage Tower. Citizens, shinobis, clanheads and dignitaries alike were eagerly anticipating the inaugaration of the Rokudaime Hokage and there were many speculations as to who it was.

Most were saying that it was the old warkhawk Danzou who were among those considered for Hokage before because of his years of experience as a shinobi and head of his own covert unit of shinobis.

Others were saying that it was the son of the White Fang, the famed Copy Nin Hatake Kakashi who is arguably the strongest jounin in active service today.

A few minorities were banking on either one of the village elders Homura or Koharu who were also highly experienced and formidable shinobis in their own rights despite their advanced age.

Of course, such speculations were dashed when many saw Danzou, accompanied by a pair of cloaked and masked shinobis, in attendance with the civilian council. Hatake Kakashi and the elders Homura and Koharu were up in the balcony of the Hokage Tower together with the Nara clan head Nara Shikaku, Morino Ibiki of the Intelligence division and the Godaime Kazekage Sabaku No Gaara awaiting the arrival of the new Hokage.

Suddenly, the noisy mutterings of the crowd grows silent as a figure wearing a familiar looking white coat with flames at the bottom over a black tracksuit with orange stripes on the side of the legs and arms as well as the hokage hat which hid his face walks out to the blacony.

The figure walks up to the Godaime Kazekage and warmly shakes his hand while acknowldging the others by also shaking their hand or nodding his head at them.

Homura then steps up to face the crowd and was about to speak but the figure stops him with a gesture. The elder nods in understanding and steps back while the figure takes his place and starts to speak.

"People of Konoha. I know we've been through trying times and many of us suffered losses which cannot be replaced. But the memories of those who have passed on shall be cherished for an eternity. And let it be known that we are the leaves which makes up Konoha and so long as a single leaf remains, Konoha's Will Of Fire can never be extinguished." The figure declared as he removes the Hokage's hat to reveal a head full of blonde hair, striking blue eyes and whisker like marks on both cheeks.

"I swear that I shall lay my life down to protect Konoha and her people. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am the Rokudaime Hokage!"

At this, the crowd went wild.

Author's Notes: Another update for you guys. Enjoy and R&R


	4. Road To The Summit

**Chapter 4: Road To The Summit  
**

Standing just outside the door to his office where all his old friends, the remaining jounin senseis and his former teachers were waiting after he summoned them, Naruto could only conclude one thing.

He was nervous as hell.

And why shouldn't he be? This was going to be the first time that he'll be seeing them in his official capacity as the Rokudaime Hokage. As a matter of fact, this was the first time he'll be seeing everybody after disappearing for five days (at least from their perspective) without leaving word on where he went or even letting them know about his appointment as Hokage.

He was fairly certain that they'd have a lot of questions for him and this was the very reason why he called them here in the first place. But that still didn't stop him from feeling apprehensive about the meeting.

It's times like this that made the blonde wish that Erosennin or even Fukasaku Sensei was around to counsel him. But since Jiraiya was gone and Fukasaku was back in Myobokuzan handling important affairs there, he'll have to deal with this predicament on his own.

Breathing deeply, he opens the door wide open and enters the room.

* * *

Sakura's mind was still spinning from this morning's revelation that her blonde teammate was now the Rokudaime Hokage. And what's more, he was the one who had declared Sasuke a missing nin with a capture dead or alive order.

Of course, she understood the difficulty of making such a decision and Naruto's reasons for doing so. If he didn't, then there would've been serious consequences which could lead to a possible conflict between Kumo and Konoha. It was just the part where Naruto kept it from her till now which stung. Weren't teammates supposed to trust each other?

It would explain why Kakashi sensei and Shizune senpai kept quiet about Naruto's whereabouts. They probably already knew about his appointment as Hokage.

The door swings open and as the new Hokage enters the room, Sakura could've sworn that her heart skip a beat at the sight.

Apart from the major wardrobe change, Sakura also noticed that Naruto was sporting a green jounin vest under his white ciat. Physically, he seemed taller and his features were a little more chiseled. He had also allowed his hair to grow longer which added to his already feral good looks and mystique.

But the biggest change was the self assured way he now carried himself. Maybe inheriting the position had something to do with the sudden transformation because one look at Naruto and you knew that he was the man in charge.

_"Naruto.... You really have grown."_ Sakura thought, struggling to suppress the chaos of emotions in her as she watches Naruto take his place behind the Hokage's table.

* * *

"Thank you all for coming over in such short notice." Naruto said as he sat back in the chair behind the Hokage's table. "I called you all here to explain a few things."

"First of all, I'd like to apologize for my absence. I know there was a lot of work to be done back here but there were also some things which I needed to finish in Myobokuzan before I took my place as Hokage." Naruto explained. "There is also another underlying reason why I chose not to reveal myself as Hokage till now."

"What would that reason be Hokage Sama?" Sakura asks, glad to finally have an explanation from Naruto.

"When I fought Pein, I was almost driven mad when I thought that he had killed Hinata and had almost released the full powers of Kyuubi just to kill him." At this, Hinata looks down in apparent shame only to look up again in surprise at Naruto's next words. "But thanks to her, I was also able to meet my father who prevented me from making a terrible mistake and repaired my seal."

"Repaired your seal? But wasn't the one who sealed Kyuubi into you was...." Tenten asks before realization sets in.

"Yeah." Naruto said with a slow nod. "My father was the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. But I'm now declaring that an S class secret because if people were to find out, my father's enemies might attack Konoha just to get to me. And that, in turn, might cause another senseless conflict. That's the very reason I'm using my own name instead of taking up the Namikaze name. And aside from repairing my seal, the Yondaime also revealed to me his suspicions with regards to Kyuubi's attack on Konoha sixteen years ago." Naruto stated and after making sure he had everyone's attention, continues.

"The Yondaime believed that there may have been another force controlling the actions of Kyuubi during the night of it's attack on Konoha. And I think this is the same force that's behind all our problems now." Naruto revealed before Yamato interrupted him.

"Excuse me Hokage Sama but control a Bijuu? Much less the strongest of the bijuu?" Yamato asks skeptically. "Forgive me for saying so but the only thing that has been proven to even affect a bijuu was the Shodaime's Mokuton techniques. And that's only had limited success thus far."

"Suppressing the bijuu's chakra is only ONE way of controlling the bijuus." Naruto said. "But there are other means of directing it's actions such as through genjutsus."

This gets the attention of the pregnant Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha. "But that will have to be an exceptionally powerful genjutsu. Something which can't easily be broken like.... Tsukiyomi." Kurenai said thoughtfully.

"That's right. Something which only an Uchiha who possesses the Mangekyou Sharingan is capable of." Naruto confirmed. "But the question is, who could be capable of such a feat? Itachi and Sasuke are out of the question since both were too young and none of the other members of the Uchiha clan back then were known to possess the Mangekyou. This leaves us with the one other Uchiha whom we know possessed the Mangekyou. Uchiha Madara."

"That's ridiculous." Kiba blurted out. "Uchiha Madara lived in the same era as the Shodaime. There's no way that he'd still be alive during the Kyuubi's attack."

"I thought so too. But then again, the Mangekyou's abilities have not been fully documented." Naruto pointed out. "So far, we've only seen three. Itachi's Tsukiyomi and Ameretsu as well as Kakashi Sensei's Kamui."

"Kakashi Sensei's Kamui is a sort of space/time type of ability is it not?" Shino asks suddenly which earns him a nod of confirmation from the Copy Nin. "Why do I ask this? It's because we encountered a member of Akatsuki when we were sent to track down Uchiha Sasuke who demonstrated similar abilities."

"That's right." Hinata confirmed with a small frown. "I believe his name was Tobi wasn't it? None of our attacks connected even though it looked like it did. That would certainly explain how he managed to do that."

"That's right." Naruto said. "The Yondaime believes that Tobi is in fact Uchiha Madara who is the true mastermind of Akatsuki and Kyuubi's attack. And I personally think that he still has influence over certain elements here in Konoha which is why I never made my appointment to Hokage public knowledge till the last minute so they wouldn't cause trouble till I tighten things up around here."

Naruto lets his words sink in before continuing with his briefing.

"Next, I'd like to discuss my decision with regards to Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto stated grimly. "I know there may be some people who don't agree with me on this but I believe it's the best course of action. Not only did he abandon Konoha and joined Orochimaru, Uchiha Madara somehow got him to forge an alliance with the criminal organization Akatsuki which is the same organization who captures bijuus for their own purposes. He is also the one who captured Kumo's jinchuuriki and almost caused as international incident between our two nations. The fact that I gave a capture 'Dead or Alive' order instead of 'Kill on Sight' is already extremely lenient considering what his crimes are so I hope you understand."

"If I may say something Hokage Sama?" Ino suddenly spoke up impassively. Sakura became tense and afraid of what her best friend might say.

"Go right ahead Ino San." Naruto replies as Ino steps forward with her hands behind her back.

"Thank you Hokage Sama. I think I speak for everyone here when I say that your action on this matter was done with the best interest of Konoha in mind." Ino said causing Sakura to sigh in relief. "This must've been especially hard for you since Uchiha Sasuke was a member of your own unit."

Ino clenches her fist as she continues. "I know I was very vocal in my opposition of your decision before and I realize that my selfishness brought nothing but grief to everyone. But let me also say that you don't have to bear the burden of responsibility alone. Let the rest of us take up the slack. After all, the Hokage is only as good as the people he leads."

Naruto looks from one face to another in the room and could find nothing but acceptance and faith. "Thank you everyone. I swear that I won't let down all those who believed in me. Now on to other matters." Naruto said as he looks at Team Ebisu. "Team Ebisu, step forward please."

A nervous looking Ebisu, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon steps up front as Naruto eyes them critically. "Sarutobi Konohamaru, I was told that you engaged Pein on your own during the invasion. Do you have ANY idea how stupid and dangerous that was?"

"I had to do something because he was going to kill Ebisu Sensei!!" Konohamaru protested.

"Nonetheless, you disobeyed a direct order from your superior officer. You had your own responsibilities yet you chose to abandon it and recklessly attacked an obviously superior opponent. So it is for that reason that I'm punishing you and your team." Naruto said sternly.

Konohamaru couldn't believe his ears. Not even Hokage for an hour and his boss was pulling rank on him. "Leave Moegi and Udon out of it!" Konohamaru demanded. "They had nothing to do with this!!"

"Unfortunately, I can't do that." Naruto said impassively. "This is a team effort. If one screws up, everyone pays."

Konohamaru was about to say something else but was silenced by a look from Naruto.

"As of now, the members of Team Ebisu will be reassigned to various units." Naruto said before looking at Ebisu. "Ebisu, you will report to the academy and assist Iruka sensei in re-evaluating our current curriculum for any flaws we can correct."

"Understood Hokage Sama." Ebisu said with a raised eyebrow. This assignment wasn't as bad as he initially thought because he was going to be assisting with the improvement of the academy. Iruka himself smiled at this. An experienced shinobi like Ebisu would certainly be a welcome addition to the academy.

"Udon." The bespectacled pre-teen stiffens as he heard his name being called by the Hokage. "I'm assigning you to Nara Shikamaru to learn tactics and strategy untill further notice. Is that understood?"

"Hai! Hokage Sama!" Udon sniffed as he fought to control his excitement. Shikamaru was one of Konoha's best strategist and one of his personal heroes. Shikamaru had heard of Udon's intelligence and as troublesome as it is, he found it intriguing and looked forward to see what the kid was capable of.

"Moegi. Starting tomorow, you will report to Haruno Sakura and Shizune for training as medic. Be sure to learn everything you can from them." Naruto said to the only female member of Team Ebisu.

"Yes sir!" Moegi answered with a smile. It was easy to see that she idolized Sakura and learning from her must've been a dream come true. Sakura herself was glad Naruto assigned Moegi to both her and Shizune. Moegi had tremendous potential to become an excellent medic and Naruto assigning the young girl to her and Shizune clearly showed his faith in their abilities to properly teach her.

Naruto then turns his attention on Konohamaru who seemed to be sulking. "As for you twerp, I heard about how you used Kagebunshin and tried to ram Pein with a Rasengan and failed miserably." Konohamaru frowns at this but visibly brightens at Naruto's next words. "You and I are going to have to work on that when I come back from the Gokage Summit, ok? Just be ready for hardcore training coz I ain't taking it easy on 'ya."

Konohamaru's face suddenly broke out into the widest smile he has ever seen that he was afraid that the kid's face might split in two. "Bring it on Naruto niisan!!" Konohamaru declared confidently. "How can I be the Nanadaime Hokage if I don't work to surpass you?"

Naruto could only chuckle at this before his expression turns serious again.

"As you've guys heard, I'm going to be attending the Gokage Summit in the Land Of Iron. This will be a real chance for us to finish Akatsuki if we can get the other countries to cooperate with us. The catch is I can only bring two bodyguards with me since the Land Of Iron will be providing security at the venue." Naruto said as he looks over his friends and former senseis.

He could take Kakashi Sensei and Gai because they were the strongest and most experienced shinobis he knew. But Konoha would be severly undermanned with three of it's most powerful warriors absent. Besides, he needed Kakashi here to help run things.

Chouji and Shikamaru would also be a good choice since they worked well together and between Shikamaru's brains and Chouji's brawn, they'd do an excellent job of protecting him if needed. But they were also clan heirs who were needed by their families here so he can't take them.

Izumo and Kotetsu could also adequately serve as his bodyguards. They also worked well together and were quite quick witted and resouceful.

Or he could just take a couple of his ANBU guards instead since it was their job to protect him after all.

As he considered his choices, Naruto gets a crazy idea. It would be an unlikely pairing but he was confident that this combination will work.

"Mitarashi Anko... Hyuuga Neji... Please step forward." Naruto ordered and studies the pair he has chosen to accompany him.

Neji is, of course, one of his closest allies. Apart from his mastery of the Byakugan and the Jyuuken fighting style, he was also highly intelligent and strong willed. He's also had training in diplomacy and etiquette courtesy of the Hyuuga clan leader, Hiashi which would serve Naruto well in the Gokage summit.

Mitarashi Anko was also an excellent choice for a bodyguard, especially since she dealt with security affairs on a daily basis in the intelligence department with Ibiki when she wasn't scaring the crap out of prospective chunins. She was an experienced and highly skilled shinobi who, despite her quirks and former association with Orochimaru, was as fiercely loyal as they come.

Both Neji and Anko were professionals who could be cold and ruthless when the situation calls for it so Naruto knew he was in good hands with these two protecting him.

"Anko San. I understand that you, Yamato Taichou and Sai are currently tracking Kabuto, right? Do you think they can continue the mission without you?" Naruto asks the Tokubetsu Jounin.

"Yes Hokage Sama. They can do the job even without me." Anko replies.

"That's good. Because both you and Neji are going with me to the Gokage Summit so please pack whatever weapons and supplies you may need and be ready to leave in a few hours." Naruto said to the two jounins.

"Hai, Hokage Sama." Both answered crisply. Naruto then turns to the others. "As for the rest of you, I want you to hold down the fort until I get back home, ok? That's all for now. Dismissed."

Naruto watches all his friends and teachers start to file out before making another decision. "Umm.... Hinata. Could you stay for a moment? There's something I want to talk to you about."

Hinata looks back at Naruto with a slightly fearful expression but nods nonetheless and stays. As soon as everyone left, Naruto gets up from his seat and goes around to stand in front of Hinata.

"Listen Hinata Chan. About that thing you told me out there in the battlefield. You see, it all happened so fast that I didn't really know how to react." Naruto started as he scratches the back of his head in embarrassment. "I don't really know what you see in me Hinata Chan but I DO know that you are a kind and caring person who sees the good in everyone so I must be doing something right."

Much to her surprise and embarrassment, Hinata feels Naruto's hand intertwine with hers. "And I DO know that anyone would be proud to call you his precious person. I just hope you can wait till I can sort through things so we can start from the very beginning."

Hinata's response was to plant a soft, chaste kiss to Naruto's lips and places a finger on it. "I've waited my entire life for this moment Naruto Kun so I don't really mind waiting a little longer." She said as she reluctantly lets go of Naruto's hand and exits the room with a small smile on her face.

For his part, Naruto touches the spot where Hinata's exquisite lips met his and smiles broadly. Now he had even more reason to hurry back from the Gokage Summit.

But for now, he needed to get his mind back to the business at hand and prepare himself for his trip.

* * *

All around the elemental countries, the Kages of the various major villages are preparing for their trip to the Land Of Iron.

In Iwagakure, a massive shinobi besides a boyish looking kunoichi is seen hefting a dwarfish old man wearing the Tsuchikage's hat as they said goodbye to the other villagers.

In Kirigakure, an old man with a snake staff hands over the Mizukage hat over to a tall buxom redhead who was with a boy with 2 wrapped swords on his back and a one eyed shinobi with what seems like an ofuda for an earring.

In Kumogakure, an almost feminine looking nin and his white haired, tan skinned companion were chasing after a large, muscular man wearing the Raikage hat who was currently crashing through any and every obstacle in his path inside his own village.

In Sunagakure, the Godaime Kazekage Sabaku No Gaara and his siblings Temari and Kankuro were saying goodbye to Baki and a number of their citizens who had come to see them off.

* * *

Back in Konoha, Naruto and his companions were also seen off at the gate by citizens and shinobis alike which included many of their friends and families.

"Please take care of the Hokage Anko San! Neji San!"

"Good luck on your journey and come back soon Hokage Sama!"

"C'mon. This is a once-in-a-lifetime Kage's Summit we're going to. Not just some field trip." Anko griped. "Couldn't they have at least thrown a parade for us or something?"

"Now now Anko San. It's not the extravagance of the event that matters but the thought that counts." Iruka said before looking at Naruto. "You'll be in the company of other Kages so please be on your best behavior there Hokage Sama."

"But I'm always on my best behavior, Iruka Sensei." Naruto protests with a wide grin before a creepily familiar arm snaking around his shoulder wipes the smile off completely.

"Not to worry boy toy. I'll make sure to keep this fresh young meat in line. Teeheehee." Anko said with a giggle as she nuzzled Naruto's cheek which earns her a glare from both Hinata AND Sakura.

"Anko. You're suppose to protect him and NOT sexually harass him." Shizune stated, palming her forehead. "And you DO realize that he is still technically a minor don't you?"

"Hmmp.... Old enough to kill, old enough to do other fun grownup things." Anko retorted.

"Alright you two, knock it off." Naruto cuts in, looking nervously at Sakura and Hinata. He knew first hand how explosive his teammate's temper was, but just the thought of meek and gentle Hinata snapping was an even more terrifying prospect.

Naruto then turns to Iruka and touched the Hokage's hat. "Iruka sensei, I vowed to protect Konoha with my life as both the leader and as a shinobi of this village. I would never do any to jeoperdize it's reputation and well being."

"He's right you know Iruka Kun. That's always been his way." Kakashi said, snapping his book close. "He's neither your student nor is he my soldier anymore. He's the Rokudaime Hokage so have a little faith."

"Thanks Kakashi Sensei." Naruto said thankfully before turning to Hinata and holding her hand. "I'll be back before you know it, ok?"

Hinata blushes and smiles as she squeezes the hand warmly. "I know you will Naruto Kun." She said before turning to Neji. "Please take care of him Neji Niisan."

"That goes without saying Hinata Sama." Neji replied primly. "I will do my duty."

Naruto lets go of Hinata's hand then turns to Sakura and Shizune. "Take good care of Tsunade Baachan while I'm away, ok?"

In response, Shizune pulls him into a hug. "You know we will Naruto Kun. And please take care of yourself too, ok? With Tsunade Sama in that condition...."

"I know...." Naruto said solemnly.

Sakura walks over and places a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Shizune's right you know. With so many people after you, it's getting more and more difficult to keep track of them. So please watch yourself out there."

"I will Sakura." Naruto said as he broke away from the hug and looks over his friends, teachers and citizens then up at the Hokage mountain at the faces of his predecessors before turning towards the large gates of Konoha.

"Let's go." Naruto said to Neji and Anko who nods silently and leaps off with him.

(Half an hour into their trip)

"Hokage Sama...." Anko began as the three of them stops on the pretense of taking a short break.

"I know Anko. They've been stalking us for about ten minutes now. Neji?" Naruto said before turning to the Hyuuga.

Wordlessly activating his Byakugan, Neji scans the area around them. "Seventeen of them Hokage Sama. All wearing hannya masks." He reported.

"Must be surviving members of the Hannyashu ANBU regiment from Wood Country." Anko concluded.

"Surviving members?" Naruto repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Anko confirms. "According to reports, their unit was almost wiped out years ago and there were rumors that Danzou's ROOT was responsible."

Naruto growls in disgust. He was liking Danzo less and less with each report he recieves of his activities.

"Allow us to handle them Hokage Sama." Neji said as he steps forward before Naruto stops him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Step back Neji.... Anko.... If they're stalking us, I'm the one they're after. Let me take care of them." Naruto said as he removes the Hokage hat and gives it to Anko who pouts cutely at not being able to see some action. Neji merely sighs and states. "Fine. But at the first sign of trouble, we're stepping in."

Naruto nods and steps forward. "Right then. How do you guys want to do this?" He calls out.

The forest suddenly comes alive as the hannya masked nins erupts from the trees and leaps up into the air with weapons drawn.

"You shall finally pay for what your village has done to my unit Hokage!! Die!!" The lead nin screams as he dives towards Naruto.

Instead of replying, the Rokudaime calmly places his hands in a familiar cross shaped seal. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." He whispers, summoning a large number of shadow clones to intercept the attackers.

The shadow clones were able to take down most of the Hannyashu assassins without seriously injuring them but the five which remained were skilled enough to destroy the clones and had surrounded Naruto who looked largely unconcerned with his arms across his chest.

"C'mon guys. Can't we talk this over?" Naruto asks casually. "I'm sure there must be some kind of misunderstanding here."

"Don't try to lie to us Konoha scum." One of the assassins growled. "We know that your village sent it's ROOT division to destroy my regiment for absolutely no reason and many of my old comrades were killed in the attack."

"Like I said, we may have a misunderstanding here. ROOT is not a duly approved division of Konoha and my village does NOT condone mindless violence and actions."

"More lies. The time for talk is over." Another one said before the remaining assassins charges at Naruto and stabs him from all directions.

"It's over." Neji replies as he watched the action unfold before his eyes with Anki merely nodding her assent.

The impaled Naruto suddenly looks up at assassins and smiles widely.

"Katsu!!!" It declared as it detonated with impressive force and sends the remaining Hannyashu members crashing through the trees unconscious or sporting concussions from their proximity to the explosion but otherwise alive and relatively unharmed.

"Well that was anti-climatic." Anko said as she walks forward with Neji who was shaking his head. "Kage Bunshin eh?"

"Still his favorite technique." The Hyuuga branch member commented. "The Kage Bunshin Bakuhatsu was a something new though. I'm surprised they're still alive after an explosion like that."

"Of course they are. I didn't put enough chakra in that explosive clone for it to be lethal." Naruto stated as he looks around and sees what he was looking for. A still conscious AND coherent Hannyashu member who had propped himself up against a tree and cradling his arm which seemed to be broken.

"You should kill us." The man rasped as Naruto walks towards him. "Finish the job your village started years ago."

"If I wanted you guys dead, I would've left this job to my guards." Naruto said. "You're attacking me because you believe that my village is somehow responsible for almost wiping out the Hannyashu. Well I've got a message for the guy in charge of your group. If you really want the guy responsible, tell him to go to Konoha personally with whatever evidences he has and look for Uzumaki Naruto. He'll help you find the truth."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you letting us live with the disgrace of this defeat?" The man asks. "You know we will NOT stop till we kill you or till all of us die trying."

"You can try but the results will just be the same. You'll still be left lying on your back wondering what hit you." Naruto said as he stands up and turns to leave. "This never ending cycle of hate and tragedy will not be solved by another and I won't be the cause of it. Take the message to your leader." The Rokudaime finishes as he and his companions continue their journey, leaving the lone conscious Hannya assassin pondering his words.

Author's Notes: Hey guys. My next chappie's up. Hope you enjoy. As usual, R&R please


	5. Gokage Assembly

**Chapter 5: Gokage Assembly**

**(Land Of Iron)**

From a hidden spot, Sasuke had to admit that the fortress-like building on top of the famed Three Wolves Rock which would serve as the venue for the Gokage Summit looked impressive.

It was in an easily defensible location and the structure itself seemed well fortified and built to withstand heavy assault. Aside from that, there were also many samurais in full armor patrolling the place who, from the way they moved about the place, were probably seasoned veterans and professionals.

Getting inside will prove to be a challenge.

"Wow. There's a lot of guards here. And they look like they know what they're doing." Suigetsu said as he watches the samurais. "It'll be tough getting past them."

"Of course security will be strict here you buffoon. The Kages of the major countries will be in attendance after all." Karin pointed out sourly. "But it DOES present us with a major problem to deal with."

Sasuke couldn't argue with that statement as he considered his options. While he was certain that none of the samurai guards will present much of a challenge for him and Team Taka, any type of frontal assault would no doubt alert the leaders inside and give them sufficient time to prepare or make their escape.

No. This was primarily an assassination mission and stealthy actions would be needed here if he is to kill Danzou.

"Juugo...." The lumbering man looks at the dark haired leader of Team Taka. "Have your animals look for another way inside. The summit is about to begin and we need to be in there."

Juugo nods as he moves off into the dark and was no doubt searching for a suitable beast to serve as his scout.

"Very soon now." Sasuke whispers as his cold, black eyes studies the layout of the place. "I'll have my vengeance."

* * *

"It's good to see you again Hokage Dono." The red haired Kazekage greeted his blonde friend, both contingents from Konoha and Suna having arrived at the same time. "I trust your journey here was without incident?"

"Not completely incident free but nothing for you to worry about either. And quit with the 'Hokage Dono' bit Gaara. You know you don't need to do that around me." Naruto answers with a broad grin, exchanging handshakes with the former jinchuuriki who merely quirks a hairless eyebrow.

"Forgive me my friend but I am only following proper protocol. A Kage must be respected whoever he may be." Gaara replies as the corner of his lip twitches ever so slightly in the beginnings of a smile and making Naruto smile wider.

"A sense of humor eh? I see you're starting to learn a bit of diplomacy instead of threatening to kill anyone who crosses you." Naruto chuckles.

"Not that he doesn't actually try from time to time especially with our council." Another voice spoke up. Naruto and his guards looks up and sees Gaara's siblings walking up to join them.

Kankuro didn't look like he changed much from the last time Naruto saw him apart from a different facepaint, a flap on his cat-eared hood which he could pull over his face and a single, red haired wrapped puppet he carried on his back.

Temari opted to wear a variation of her old genin uniform and still had the massive battle fan strapped on her back. But like the last time, she now proudly wore her hiate on her forehead.

The Suna master puppeteer then looks over at Naruto amd studies him from head to foot.

"I had to come and see it to believe it. I guess Gaara wasn't kidding when he said that you're the new Hokage. But it seems like trouble still hounds you even as the kage of your own village, eh gaki?" Kankuro comments with a smirk which was soon wiped away by a knuckle upside the head courtesy of Temari.

"You idiot! Didn't you hear our Kazekage? That's no way to talk to the leader of an allied village. You might cause an incident!" The eldest of the Suna siblings reprimanded her younger brother before bowing to Naruto. "Forgive my brother Hokage Sama. He often tends to put his big foot where his mouth is."

"MANY people seems to be having trouble reconciling with the fact that I'm the Hokage. Hell, I'm having trouble believing it myself too so no harm done." Naruto said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Die Kiroii Senko!!!"

Naruto whips around just in time to see a kunoichi sporting the headband of Iwa leap at him with a drawn kunai. Before he could react, Anko blurs past him and intercepts the attacker with her own kunai while Neji steps in front of Naruto.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing Iwa bitch?" Anko grated out as she held the Iwa kunoichi at bay. "In case nobody has told you yet, our war's been over for eighteen years now."

"The Kiroii Senko has massacred hundreds of brave nins during that time INCLUDING my parents." The Iwa kunoichi hissed in anger. "He shall pay for his crimes now."

"That was a war lady. Shit happens." Anko retorted before a bloodthirsty smile makes it's way across her face. "But if you wanna start a new one right here and now, I'll be MORE then happy to accomodate."

"Kurotsuchi! Stand down!" A gruff, elderly voice snaps. A large, rotound man can be seen walking up with a dwarfish elderly man carrying the Tsuchikage hat. The female who was apparently named Kurotsuchi, reluctantly disengages from Anko.

Naruto then nods at the Snake Mistress, signifying that everything was alright now. Anko sheathes her kunai and moves back to her place besides the Hokage who, by this time, was now flanked by the Godaime Kazekage and his siblings.

"Tsuchikage Sama. What is the meaning of this?" Gaara asks coldly. "We are in a peaceful assembly and yet your shinobi attacks a fellow kage for no reason at all."

"You will have to forgive Kurotsuchi's rash behavior. It's just that the new Hokage has a striking resemblance to our hated enemy, the Kiroii Senko who was Konoha's Yondaime Hokage that she couldn't control her emotions." The Tsuchikage said before glaring at Naruto. "And I must say that it is rather irresponsible of you to wear the same coat as the Yondaime did here and failed to restrain your subordinate from speaking the way she did. Given such provocations, you can hardly blame us."

"Tsuchikage Dono...." Naruto started to explain, the calmness of his voice betraying none of the irritation he felt for the diminutive leader. "....My subordinate WAS showing excellent restraint considering your shinobi, who attacked me first if I may add, just tried to kill her kage. If this were any other circumstances, your shinobi would be dead by now."

"And while I'm flattered that you've somehow mistaken me as the Yondaime Hokage, I am in no way, shape or form related to him. My wardrobe choice is my own way of honoring his memory and is, with all due respect, none of your damned business." Naruto finishes matching the Tsuchikage glare for glare.

"How dare you speak to the Tsuchikage in such a manner." The large, rotound man rumbled as he took a threatening step forward.

His path, however, was blocked by Neji who was in a loose Juuken stance. "And how dare you insinuate that we are deliberately provoking you." The Hyuuga jounin countered icily.

But before anybody can say anything else, an unknown female voice interrupts.

"Excuse me, but aren't we all supposed to be here to discuss our problems in a peaceful and civil manner?" Everyone looks back and sees a tall buxom redhead carrying the Mizukage hat and accompanied by a short teen wearing glasses who had a wrapped dual handled sword on his back and an older, one-eyed shinobi with ofudas for earrings.

"Greetings Mizukage Dono." Naruto greets, turning his attention away from the infuriating Tsuchikage. "Our apologies for this unseemly display but we were merely having a little.... Misunderstanding, weren't we Tsuchikage Dono?"

The dwarfish Tsuchikage glares at Naruto for a moment before nodding and signalling his guards to stand down. "Yes yes.... Just a little misunderstanding. Absolutely nothing for you to worry about." The Tsuchikage said before walking away with his gaurds.

"That's good to hear." The Mizukage said aloud and muttering what sounded like "Pompous old relic." before turning to Naruto and bending over slightly to have a better look at the shorter kage and inadvertantly offering him a view of her glorious mounds. "So you're the new Hokage, yes? My, my.... Such a handsome young man you are. My name is Terumi Mei, Godaime Mizukage."

"Erm.... I'm very pleased to meet you." Naruto said, trying hard to concentrate on the buxom Mizukage's face rather then her chest lest he be caught staring and cause a scene. "Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage." He introduced himself as he offered a hand.

The Mizukage takes the proferred hand with a small chuckle. "Teeheehee... So polite and well mannered too. You'll be quite a catch one day. I think we'll get along just fine."

"Thank you for your kind words Mizukage Dono." Naruto answered, pointedly ignoring Anko's chuckle and the death glare being sent his way by the kid with the massive sword on his back who was one of the Mizukage's guard. "I also hope this will be the beginning of a peaceful and mutually beneficial relationship between our two countries."

"Heeheehee.... I like you already." Mei said before her expression turns serious. "But we can discuss business between our countries later. Right now, we need to get this summit started and it's not proper to keep our hosts waiting."

And with that, the Mizukage and her companions walks away with her curvaceous hips swaying so hypnotically that Naruto had to literally smack himself in the face to snap himself out of it.

"Enjoying the view boss?" Anko asks with a wicked grin which in turn, earns her a glare from Naruto.

Gaara then steps up besides Naruto and comments. "Excellent diplomacy for your first try. I see that I'm not the only one learning new things."

"Don't do unto others what you don't want others to do unto you." Naruto quoted to his friend. "No reason to be rude to someone who's just introducing herself and saying hello so the least I can do is afford her the same courtesy. Besides, she seems like a decent enough person despite being the kage of one of the shadiest countries around so who knows? We might talk business sooner then anticipated."

Neji nods approvingly. "It would be an excellent first step towards mutual understanding with Kirigakure though I'd advise caution given their history."

Naruto grew somber at this. Despite it's status as one of the major shinobi nations, it's done more then it's fair share of atrocities to it's citizens especially the infamous bloodline cleansing which sorely reminded the blonde of Haku who had been one of it's few survivors.

"Noted." Naruto said simply before following the Mizukage. "Now lets get inside, shall we? As the Mizukage said, it's not proper to make the hosts wait."

* * *

"This way Danzou Sama." A blonde haired, blue eyed nin whose outfit looked similar to Sai down to the short sword strapped to his back said as he led the ROOT leader in a secret tunnel under the streets of Konoha which would lead them to the outside. A few days after the Naruto was elected as Rokudaime Hokage, the old warhawk had planned to secretly leave Konoha with a some of his trusted and most powerful aides in order to hunt down and eliminate the only person who might have the knowledge to implicate him in any atrocities in Konoha.

Uchiha Sasuke.

But due to the heightened security around the village, he had to wait a few days for things to settle down before they were able to leave. By this time, Danzou had no doubt that Uchiha Sasuke was already at the Summit and probably had revealed what he learned from Itachi.

Which meant that his planned assasination mission turned into a self imposed exile to prevent whatever secrets he had left from being exposed and to escape from possible prosecution.

Of course, he would have no problem finding sanctuary because he had been building secret bases all around the elemental countries in this eventuality and whatever subordinates he had left was deathly loyal to him and his cause. But to be forced to flee from the comforts of his own home was unforgivable.

"Damn that Kyuubi brat." Danzou cursed for what seemed to be the nth time. "All my carefull planning ruined because of that self righteous little twit."

"Danzou Sama? Is anything wrong?" Fu asks in concern.

"It's nothing." Danzou snaps a reply. "Is Torune done setting the traps along the tunnel?"

"It's all done Danzou Sama." A masked man wearing glasses and covered from head to foot in an all black garment said as he steps out of the darkness.

"Excellent." Danzou grunted in approval. "With the instructions I left with our remaining operatives here, it won't be long until I return as Konoha's hero and take my rightful place as the Hokage. And then will the Leaf truly flourish under my rule."

Chuckling darkly as they move away, Danzou and his companions fail to notice the small black rat stealthily following them.

* * *

"Kakashi Sempai."

Kakashi looks up from his work at the Mokuton user he knew as Tenzou.

"As predicted, Danzou has left Konoha. Sai has a couple of his ink beasts following him." Tenzou stated.

"Good." Kakashi said. He had been suspicious about Danzou's silence for the past few days now and had ordered Sai to watch him. And despite the pale boy's seal which prevented him from speaking about Danzou's plans, this did not cover his drawings which he used to communicate with him. "Assemble the pre-selected team to follow him and triple security around the village and especially around Tsunade Sama's medical tent."

"Understood." Tenzou said and walks out leaving Kakashi to his thoughts.

"What the hell are you up to, Danzou?"

* * *

Naruto enters the room and sees that the massive and strongly built Raikage was already waiting for them along with the Tsuchikage, Mizukage and another man wearing a samurai's armor and a sheathed sword at his side.

"About time you brats got here." The Raikage rumbled in annoyance.

"Our apologies for making you wait Raikage Dono." Naruto said taking his place in front of the curtain with the kanji for fire and signalling his guard to take their seats behind the curtains as Gaara took his own seat besides the in front of the curtain with the kanji for wind.

"My name is Mifune. The general of the land of Iron and the moderator for this meeting." The samurai introduced himself. "Will the honorable kages please place your hats on the table in front of you and introduce yourselves."

"Yondaime Raikage, Yotsuki A."

"Sandaime Tsuchikage, Ryotenbin No Onoki."

"Godaime Mizukage, Terumi Mei."

"Godaime Kazekage, Sabaku No Gaara."

"Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Excellent." Mifune said. "The Gokage Summit called by the Yondaime Raikage shall now commence."

"In that case, I shall begin." Gaara said, steepling his hands in front of him. But before he could speak, the Tsuchikage interrupts.

"Hmmpp.... The roster of the Kages has changed so much during the past few generations." Onoki gripes. "You're pretty young for a Kage so I suppose your father taught you well. But apparently, he forgot to teach you any manners."

"And yet, I'm here as Kazekage." Gaara stated, staring at the Tsuchikage until the Mizukage speaks up.

"Tsuchikage please. You shouldn't interrupt the Kazekage." She said. The Tsuchikage simply harrumphs and looks away before the Mizukage looks at Gaara. "Please continue Kazekage Dono."

"Thank you Mizukage Dono." Gaara said, collecting his thoughts before continuing. "I was the jinchuuriki for Ichibi No Shukaku before I was kidnapped by Akatsuki and almost died when they extracted Shukaku from me. That's why I believe that Akatsuki is such a major threat to us. I requested help to deal with this problem but the Godaime Hokage was the only one who responded to my calls for assistance. Though at this point, with so many hosts captured, it's a little to late for help."

"The fact that one of the five great shinobi nations lost their jinchuuriki makes the rest of us look bad in the eyes of the other villages. It's an embarrassment." Onoki said derisively. "The right thing to do is to quietly retrieve it on your own and not rely on other countries to help you."

"I don't have time for such ridiculous, old fashioned concerns like appearances and dignity Tshichokage Dono." Gaara said flatly.

_"Cheeky brat."_ The Tsuchikage thought sourly, not really used to being spoken to in such a manner.

"I don't really see what the problem is." The Mizukage spoke up. "Even though they've been stolen, a bijuu is exceedingly powerful and it takes a lot of time, effort and skill to be able to learn how to control it."

"That's right. The hosts must grow with the beasts in order to adapt to them. And even then, control will be difficult and won't happen immediately." The Tsuchikage said before looking at Gaara. "Isn't that right Kazekage Dono?"

Noticing that his friend seemed uncomfortable speaking about the subject, Naruto decides to speak up for the first time. "I couldn't agree more Tsuchikage Dono, being a jinchuuriki myself."

This statement of course, turns everyone's attention to the young Hokage.

_"This is Konoha's jinchuuriki? Then that would mean that he's the host of Kyuubi." _The Mizukage thought to herself.

_"Just my luck. The village where our hated enemy is from has the jinchuuriki of the most powerful bijuu as the Hokage. How typical." _The Tsuchikage groused to himself.

"As you all may or may not be aware of, I am the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi No Kitsune. And like Mizukage Dono and Tsuchikage Dono pointed out, bijuus are quite powerful and it takes quite a bit of time and skill to control it." Naruto said. "The only ones who have been reportedly able to exert any influence over them are the Shodaime Hokage Senju Tobirama with his Mokuton techniques and Uchiha Madara's Mangekyou Sharingan. And also, reports say that only a few hosts has been able to really control their Bijuu such as the Yondaime Mizukage and the Raikage's brother, Kirabe."

But before Naruto could say another word, the Raikage suddenly stands up and glares at everybody.

"Will all of you quit your yapping!!!" The Raikage snarled as he smashed the table in front of him. This prompts the guards of the other kages to jump in front of their respective leaders with weapons drawn, fists cocked back and jutsus ready to be casted. But in the same instant, the Raikage's own guards jumps in to defend their leader.

"We are in a peacefull summit here. Please refrain from such violent actions." Mifune said with a frown.

Naruto nods in understanding and looks at Neji and Anko. "Stand down Neji, Anko." Neji pulls back his glowing palm which was mere inches from the chest of one of the Raikage's guards while Anko retracted the poisonous snakes back into the sleeves of her trench coat. All around, the other kages issued similar orders as things settled down before the Raikage spoke.

"Iwa.... Suna.... Kiri.... Konoha.... Akatsuki's known roster includes S Class missing nins from your villages." The hulking Raikage started with a frown. "And not only that, I also know that there are some among you which includes former kages who have used Akatsuki at one point or another for your own purposes. I didn't intend to talk to you because I don't trust any of you. You're here because I want to know where your loyalties lie."

"What did you mean when you said 'used Akatsuki for our own purposes?" Gaara asks.

"I also find it hard to believe that my village would at any point,, employ a terrorist organization like that." Naruto stated.

"You guys are the kages of your own villaged and you don't know anything?" The Raikage scoffs.

"The elemental countries are enjoying a time of relative peace as they move from military expansion to disarmament." The Tsuchikage answered for the Raikage. "As the tensions eased between the countries, war became less and less likely and so did the need for a military village since they were a massive drain of resources."

"But what if war suddenly broke out again?" The Tsuchikage asks. "All we'd have to send out to battle will be untested shinobis and we'd lose the fight."

"So an obvious solution would be to hire a mercenary force to fight for you." Gaara stated plainly. "Such as Akatsuki."

"It would take time and money to build up such a force ourselves." Onoki said. "And Akatsuki were professionals whose fees were quite reasonable and they always brought good results."

"I don't want to hear it." The Raikage snaps before looking at Gaara and Naruto. "Suna used Akatsuki and Orochimaru to try and destroy Konoha though it's still unclear if the Snake Sannin was still a member of the organization back then. This caused the deaths of both the Sandaime Hokage and the Yondaime Kazekage so I can't help but feel that someone else is behind it all."

Gaara remained silent at this.

The Raikage then turns his attention to the lone female kage in their presence. "Kiri! You're probably the most suspicious one here with the way you've isolated yourselves from the outside world. You also don't have any sort of diplomatic relations with any countries and there are even rumors that Akatsuki was formed there! What can you say about that?"

"The truth is, there are suspicions that the Yondaime Mizukage was being controlled by someone else." The Mizukage admitted reluctantly. "It might have been.... Akatsuki."

Naruto felt sorry for the Mizukage because revealing information that sensitive must have been hard for her.

But the Raikage didn't and had no qualms expressing his displeasure. "I knew it!! And that's the reason why I can't trust any of you here."

"I've had just about enough of your tantrums Raikage." The Tsuchikage declared angrily. "The reason why other countries had to resort to hiring Akatsuki is because Kumo kept on amassing power and techniques even during the disarmament. We had no other choice."

"Fellow kages. Before this situation degenerates into an argument, there is vital information which I must share with you." Naruto said and seeing that he had everyone's attention, continues with his revelation. "It's almost certain that the true leader of Akatsuki is in fact Uchiha Madara."

"?!?"

"Inconcievable. Isn't he long dead? Are you certain of this?" The Tsuchikage asks.

"My sources can't be disputed." Naruto confirms. "Me and my team have actually encountered the man we suspect to be Madara during our mission to capture Uchiha Itachi."

"Unbelievable." The Tsuchikage mutters. "So that cursed man truly is a monster."

"There's more though." Naruto said and looks at the Raikage. "I also believe that he has somehow persuaded Uchiha Sasuke to assist him with his plans and this may have something to do with his dark past."

"The Uchiha massacre." Gaara supplied to which Naruto nods his confirmation before continuing. "I know it may not mean much Raikage Dono but as both the Hokage and as his former teammate, I feel I have an obligation to set things right. Please allow me to take responsibility."

"Absolutely not." The Raikage rumbled. "While I respect your offer to take responsibility for Uchiha Sasuke, my brother was the one who was captured and possibly being killed right now. He WILL answer to me we find him."

"The two of you can talk about matters regarding your villages later. But right now, we have greater concerns." Mifune cuts in. "In my opinion, it would seem like the Akatsuki leader had correctly read the signs of the times and used the tension between the villages to sow chaos and gain power for himself. At this rate, even the Land of Iron will be affected."

Mifune looks around at the leaders of the five major shinobi villages before continuing. "But he has also presented us with a golden opportunity on such a rare occasion like this where all the five kages of the great nations have gathered. I hereby propose a shinobi alliance between our villages to end the threat of Akatsuki."

"A shinobi alliance?" The Raikage asks skeptically. "Will it even work?"

"It's actually not such a bad idea given the caliber of our opposition." Naruto stated thoughtfully, happily noting that circumstances were working even better then expected.

"The chain of command will be uniform of course but there has to be a clear leader." Mifune said.

"So who will lead this new coalition?" The Tsuchikage asks.

"You would just fight if you were to decide amongst yourselves." Mifune stated. "I, as a neutral party, shall be the one to choose so I ask that you respect my decision."

The Samurai leader then looks at Naruto. "And I select the Rokudaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto to lead this operation."

"What?!? Preposterous! The Rokudaime is but a child and inexperienced. Besides, I will NEVER follow the leader of our most hated enemy's village!" The Tsuchikage said.

"As much as I dislike to do so, I have to agree with the Tsuchikage on this one." The Raikage seconded. "The Hokage is still young and the fact that three members of Akatsuki, not to mention their supposed leader Madara if he is still indeed alive, came from Konoha makes him untrustworthy."

"Mifune Dono. Perhaps if you were to explain your reasons for choosing the Hokage in the first, we might be more receptive to the idea." The Mizukage said.

"Mine was simply a reccomendation based on the information I was given and I shall tell you why." Mifune said as he first looks at the Raikage. "Raikage Dono. As demonstrated when you destroyed your part of the table, you are simply too rash and quick tempered for the job. You are too emotionally unstable when it comes to Akatsuki because of the knowledge that they kidnapped your brother."

Mifune then looks at the Tsuchikage. "Tsuchikage Dono, your advanced age is a factor why I didn't choose you because I'm not sure your body can handle the rigors of the responsibility. That and the fact that you've been known to regularly employ the services of Akatsuki makes you unsuitable."

The samurai then turns his attention towards the Mizukage. "Mizukage Dono. As the Raikage mentioned, your nation has had no diplomatic relations with other countries and it has been strongly suggested that Akatsuki actually began there. The fear of our security being compromised is too great so I cannot give you the responsibility."

Mifune then turns his head to Gaara. "Gaara Dono, despite the fact that you proven yourself as a capable leader and have some experience fighting with Akatsuki, you are still quite young and unproven which more then offsets the advantages of putting you in charge."

"As for why I chose Uzumaki Naruto and Konoha to take the lead...." Mifune started, looking at the blonde Rokudaime. "....Out of all of us here, his village has the most experience dealing with Akatsuki and he himself has even managed to defeat two of it's members. Apart from that, it is also a little known fact that he has the backing of two of the great Sannin and wields considerable influence in many countries which include Spring, Demon and Moon as well as various smaller hidden villages which I believe will be beneficial in this alliance."

"But what of his prior relationship with Uchiha Sasuke." The Raikage mentioned. "I don't believe that he has the resolve to do what must be done when they meet in battle."

Naruto gives the Raikage a flat look. "Uchiha Sasuke may have been my friend and teammate, but when it involves the safety of my village and people, I'll do anything to protect them. And if it means killing the one whom I call a brother, then he's a dead man."

"But can you prove it to me? Will you be able to show me that resolve?" The Raikage asks in contempt as both kages glares at each other.

Before Naruto can respond, something erupts out of the ground prompting the guards of the Kage's to come to their leaders defence. When the smoke clears, they see what seems to be a large, all white plant with what seemed to be an equally chalk white man with half a face growing out of it.

"Did someone mention the name of Uchiha Sasuke here?" The plant-like man asks.

"Who the hell are you?" The Raikage demands.

"It doesn't matter who I am. Would you all like to know where Uchiha Sasuke is?" The intruder asks again.

With a speed which belied his large frame, the Raikage was besides the intruder in an instant and grabs the intruder's head with one of his massive hands.

_"This guy is fast."_ Zetsu thought to himself.

"You know where he is. Tell me or I'll pop you like a grape." The Raikage growls.

"You better be ready because he is already in here and he's coming for the Hokage." Zetsu said, looking at Naruto. A few moments later, the Akatsuki member puffs out of existence making the Raikage growls in frustration.

"If he's coming here, we're gonna look for him." The Raikage declared before glaring at Naruto. "And you better NOT interfere with my affairs or there'll be hell to pay. Shi! Darui! Let's go!!"

The Raikage then proceeds to demolish a wall and jumps through it, causing the dark skinned bodyguard to look back in embarrasment at Mifune. "Sorry about the wall. Please send the bill to the Raikage's office." He said before he and the other bodyguard follows their leader, leaving the other kages as well as Mifune and his guards in the room.

The Iron Country general turns to one of his aides and spoke. "Put the fortress on high alert. Tell the guards that our security has been breached."

"I believe we'll go join the Raikage." Gaara suddenly spoke as he gets up from his seat. "He may need some assistance after all."

"We'll go with you." Naruto said as he starts to get on his feet but was pushed back down by a hand of sand.

"That's not advisable." Gaara said, shaking his head. "You heard what the intruder said, right? You're the one Sasuke's after and it's almost a sure thing that he wants your Bijuu."

"Gaara's right Hokage Dono." Temari seconded as she unseals her battle fan from a scroll. "With all the other bijuus captured, it'll be the end of everything if he manages to capture you too. Allow us to handle this situation."

"But...." Naruto tried to argue.

"No buts Hokage Dono." Kankuro said sternly as he hefts his puppet. "You're the head of one of the great shinobi villages now so you have to learn how to look at the bigger pIcture." Kankuro's features then softens a little at Naruto's downcast expression. "I understand that Sasuke's your friend but he's not the person he once was. But if it means anything, we'll try to end it quickly."

Naruto had no answer for this and the Sand sibling quickly left via shunsin, leaving him to ponder their words.

* * *

"Have you found him yet Karin?" Sasuke asks the redhaired scanner impatiently as they ran through the corridors. His presence seems to have been discovered if the increased security was any indication. Not that any of them could stop him in the first place.

"We're very close to where the kages are meeting but from what I can sense, not all of them are there." Karin said. "Some might already have escaped."

"It doesn't matter. Intelligence says that Danzo is old and has handicaps so I believe he'll probably sit this one out to see what happens. So if won't come to us, then we'll go to him." Sasuke said.

But before he could say anything else, the wall in front of him explode and the members of Team Taka had to jump back to avoid the flying debris.

"I found you Uchiha Sasuke." The Raikage rumbled, stepping through the hole he created just moments before. "Now I'll make you pay for your attack on my brother."

Author's Notes: Next chappie's up guys. Enjoy and R&R please


	6. Dark Descent

**Chapter 6: Dark Descent  
**

"Danzou Sama."

"What do you have to report Torune?" Danzou asks without looking away from his observation of the Three Wolves Peak.

The old warhawk and his subordinates had arrived only about half an hour ago and had situated themselves on a small woody hill which provided excellent cover and had a good vantage point of the fortress in the Land Of Iron. After which, Danzou had sent his black clad ROOT operative to scout ahead.

"Uchiha Sasuke and his associates has engaged the Raikage and his guards in battle. And from the looks of it, the Kazekage and his entourage are joining the battle as well." Torune reported.

"If that's the case, then he's making our task that much simpler. If he's fighting both the Raikage AND the Kazekage, then he's rushing to his death and we don't have to do anything anymore." Danzou said with a smile. "Where is the Hokage right now?"

"The Hokage is currently in the main meeting hall with the Mizukage and Tsuchikage Danzou Sama." Torune answers.

"Do we make our move against the Hokage now Danzou Sama?" The one called Fu asks.

Danzou shakes his head. "It will be foolish to do so with all the other Kages in attendance. It will be to our advantage if they all killed each other in there but I doubt that will happen anytime soon. What we need to do right now is consolidate our forces and bide our time."

Danzou gives the Three Wolves Peak one last look before turning away. "We shall have our opportunity soon enough."

...........................................................................

**(Konoha)**

Kakashi rubs his temple wearily as he studies the figures in front of him. It was always difficult to send out young shinobis like them on such a dangerous missions like this. As a matter of fact, this was precisely the reason why he declined leadership of ANBU before and instead opted to become a jounin so he wouldn't have to deal with this kind of responsibility where any decision he made could cause someone else's life.

Fortunately for him though, this was only a temporary assignment. And the young shinobis he was about to send out were especially gifted ones who were considered as some of the best in their generation. But more then that, they were also some of Naruto's closest friends who would do anything to protect their comrade.

The Hyuuga heiress, Hyuuga Hinata.

The wild and feral Inuzaka Kiba together with his canine partner Akamaru.

Taijutsu specialist and Gai's favorite student, Rock Lee.

Former ROOT operative turned double agent and ally, Sai.

His own subordinate in Team Seven and the Godaime's apprentice, Haruno Sakura.

And the last but certainly not the least is the leader of this hand picked team. The lazy genius, Nara Shikamaru.

Certainly a somewhat motley crew considering that they came from different teams and were the only ones available in their generation to take the mission, but considering their closeness to each other, teamwork won't be a problem.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice." Kakashi began as he carefully chose his words. "I called you all here for a very special mission which, because of it's somewhat sensitive nature, shall be considered an S rank mission and can be trusted to nobody else."

This statement gets everyone's attention as they seemed to stand a little straighter and their expressions becomes deadly serious.

"A few hours before, Danzou who is one of the village elders has abandoned the village. I used the word 'abandoned' because we have long suspected him of using his own personal unit called ROOTS in various unsanctioned acts which include illegal experiments, unathorized killings and even the Rokudaime Hokage's delayed return." Kakashi said.

"Excuse me Kakashi Sensei. I have also heard my father speak of this man you call Danzou and he does sound like a dangerous person. But what could he hope to achieve with these unsanctioned acts?" Hinata asks.

"Danzou was a rival of the Sandaime and has always been against his pacifistic ways. We believe that everything was part of his plan to finally become the Hokage and had he become our leader, he would turn our village into a war machine which he would use to conquer other countries." Kakashi answered. "Fortunately, we were able to put a stop to that plan and we suspect that it's the reason why he left our village. To avoid prosecution."

"But if what you told us is true, then it ain't over till we haul his ass back to Konoha under lock and key." Kiba stated with a growl. "He doesn't sound like the type of guy who'd give up his ambitions so easily. Hell! We'd still have to watch our backs with him locked up behind bars."

Kakashi nods sagely at this. "That would be a correct assessment. Danzou is obssessed with power and with being Hokage which stems from his own fanatical if misguided belief of Konoha's supremacy. And he would've been our leader if he used those beliefs constructively. But as he is right now, he's a threat to everyone."

"So what's our mission then?" Shikamaru asks, he mind already running through the possibilities.

"Sai here has one of his Ink Clones following Danzou and his associates and we strongly believe that he will heading to the Gokage Summit." Kakashi said. "Your mission will be to intercept and capture him. But if that cannot be done, then you are to protect the Hokage and escort him safely back to Konoha."

Kakashi then turns to Sakura. "I'm sorry I have to pull you from the Godaime's bedside Sakura, but I really need you on this mission." He said apologetically.

"It's alright Kakashi Sensei." Sakura said. "Shizune Sempai and Ino can pick up the slack while I'm gone. Besides, this mission is too important."

"But why would Danzou go to the summit?" The question came from Lee. "Wouldn't it be simpler to go underground for now?"

"Normally I'd agree. But we've also recieved some additional, troubling information that Danzou is after someone else whom he believes will also appear in the summit." Kakashi then turns to Sai who nods before taking out a scroll and writes a single name there.

**Uchiha Sasuke.**

...........................................................................

Sasuke breaths hard as he shakily gets back up to his feet.

Team Taka minus Karin had engaged the Kumo contingent and things seemed to be dead at the beginning.

But soon after, the tide of the battle turned and the Kumo contingent started to get the upper hand. It was as if they knew how he moved before he even moved and his companions simply lacked the means to combat their enemies.

Suigetsu was neutralized by one of the bodyguards while Juugo was practically manhandled and beaten by the Raikage himself forcing Sasuke to take on the Kumo leader by himself.

And what a fearsome opponent the man was. Not only was the Raikage inhumanly strong and fast, he was a taijutsu expert of the highest caliber who utilized high impact wrestling moves and attacks to devastating effect. Add his Raiton Yoroi into the mix which basically amplified his speed and reaction time to near lightspeed and you have a musclebound Kumo version of Konoha's Kiroi Senko.

_"So this is the power of a kage. If I didn't activate Susanoo's ribcage in time to protect me, that slam would've broken me in half for sure."_ Sasuke thought to himself as he warily eyes his opponent. _"But even with Susanoo, his attacks still hurt like hell. Guess I have no choice but to use it."_

Meanwhile, the Raikage was confering with his subordinates on his battle with Sasuke thus far.

"The information Konoha gave us about Sasuke has been spot on till now." Darui said, looking at the ghostly looking ribcage around the missing nin which had protected him from the Raikage's Raiga Bomb while carefully avoiding the gaze of the Uchiha's transformed eyes which was most probably the Mangekyou. "They didn't say anything about the Mangekyou or that wierd looking ribcage."

"He must have acquired his new powers recently then." The Raikage observed. "That thing still looks incomplete and it seems to be taking everything he has just to control and maintain it."

"Get ready. It looks like he's going to try something else." Shi warned. True enough, Sasuke was looking their way and was slowly opening his closed left eye.

"Get out of his line of sight!" The Raikage suddenly orders as he and his bodyguards jumps away. However, a samurai of the Land Of Iron behind him was not so lucky as black flames suddenly engulfs him. His comrades were about to move to help him but were stopped by the Raikage.

"Don't touch him! Those aren't ordinary flames." The Raikage said, looking at the thrashing samurai before turning his glare at Sasuke. "This is the Ameterasu technique that the Gama Sannin Jiraiya had warned us about. It seems like this brat inherited his brother's ability." He told his subordinates before they jump away to avoid another attack by Sasuke.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was struggling to maintain control of Susanoo's ribcage while trying to attack with Ameterasu. It didn't help that the Raikage and his companions were presenting a difficult target by constantly moving around. But before he could make another move, the Raikage disappears from view and reappears behind him aiming a particularly vicious knife edged chop at the missing nin. And while Sasuke was confident that Susanoo's ribcage was capable of withstanding the attack, it didn't hurt to have a little his power, the phantom ribcage which protected him suddenly became engulfed in black flames.

_**"Great thinking Sasuke Kun. Even though you can't follow the Raikage's movements, you used the black flames on your shield to prevent him from attacking you." **_Karin thought from her hiding spot.

_**"He has such control over the black flames, even to the point of being able to reshape it. Is he even more skilled then Uchiha Itachi?" **_Shi wondered to himself.

But much to everyone's surprise, the Raikage showed no signs of stopping. "Don't underestimate me!! Raigyaku Suihei!!" The raiton enhanced blow shatters one of the ribs and hits Sasuke squarely in the face and dropping him where he stood.

"N-No way.... Raikage Sama....." Shi whispers, watching what his leader just did.

"Unbelievable. The Raikage sacrificed his left arm just to damage Sasuke."Darui said incredilously.

The Raikage, with his left arm still ablaze with the black flames, then leaps into the air and prepares to drop a leg on the head of the still prone Sasuke. "You're finished!! Guillotine Drop!!"

"Sasuke Kun!!!" Karin inadvertantly blurted out in concern.

"Ughh.... I can't die here." Sasuke mutters as he covers his left eye. "Enton: Kagu Tsuchi!" Immediately, spikes made from the black flames shoots up towards the Raikage's descending leg.

Now it was the two bodyguard's turn to shout at their leader in concern though they knew that it might be too late. "Raikage Sama!!"

A thick cloud of sand suddenly appears between the two combatants and protects both from each other's attacks. At the same time, a gust of wind seemingly cuts through the armor of the samurai who was burning which was then yanked off by chakra strings.

Sasuke slowly gets up and sees the Godaime Kazekage Sabaku No Gaara staring at him impassively with his siblings besides him.

"So these are the undying flames of Ameterasu." Kankuro said in disgust as he flings the burning armor away and disengages his chakra strings.

"Please stand back samurai. This is a battle between shinobis. There is no need for you to lose your lives over this" Gaara stated.

"Why have you interfered Kazekage?" The Raikage demanded. "You better answer me or there'll be hell to pay!"

"My apologies. But if you had continued to attack, the black flames would've eventually consumed you and robbed Kumo of a leader." Gaara answered. "Besides, I want to talk to Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hmmp...." The Raikage harumphs as he looks at his burning left hand before chopping it off and turning to his subordinate. "Hurry up and stop the bleeding Shi so I can attack again."

Meanwhile, Gaara and Sasuke is still staring at each other before the redhead spoke. "Your eyes are still the same."

Sasuke could only glare at Gaara as he recalled his words years ago.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**"I can see that you have the same eyes as me. Eyes that long for power and are filled with hate. And just like me, you long to kill those who drove you to this hell called loneliness."**_

_**(Flashback End)**_

"I've realized that living for revenge doesn't solve anything." Gaara said. "It's not too late for you too. Don't escape into your own little world consumed by your hatred. You won't be able to return."

"So what if I don't return? There's nothing left for me here." Sasuke retorted.

"That's enough Gaara." Kankuro said as he steps up besides his brother/leader. "If he could be convinced, then Naruto would've done so a long time ago. He's a criminal now and a member of Akatsuki. He's not like you."

"Kankuro has a point Gaara." Temari seconded. "By attacking the summit, it's guaranteed that he'll be an internationally wanted criminal so he has no future."

But Gaara didn't really want to give up just yet. He tries one more time to talk some sense into Sasuke. "Sasuke.... You and I have walked through the darkness of this world. That's why we're able to see even a sliver of light both back then till now. It doesn't have to be this way."

"Save your breath." Sasuke said with a smirk. "I have long since closed my eyes so my only goal is in the darkness."

"You're the Kazekage Gaara." Kankuro cuts in. "Don't make this personal."

"We need to resolve this Gaara." Temari said. "And we need to do it now."

Gaara remained silent for a moment before sand started streaming out of his gourd which his siblings took as their cue to take out their own weapons. "So be it." The Kazekage said as a lone tear slid from his eye.

Meanwhile Karin was looking around searching for the Hokage whom she was told was an old geezer named Danzou. "That's strange. We were told that the Hokage was the old guy Danzou yet I can't sense him." Karin mutters to herself as she concentrates harder. "And if the Kazekage and the Raikage are both here, that leaves the Mizukage, Tsuchikage and whoever the hell the current Hokage is back in the meeting room. I gotta let Sasuke Kun know."

The Raikage was gnashing his teeth in frustration. "Shi! Hurry up with my arm! I need to get back into the fight!"

"Raikage Sama." The Kumo leader looks back at his other subordinate Darui. "Please don't make you injury worse then it already is. Let ME go in your stead."

"Then go there and do it." The Raikage snaps. "But if you don't finish it by the time Shi is done, I'll do it myself." Darui nods and jumps off to join the sand siblings.

Back in the fight, Sasuke attempts at using Ameterasu was being blocked by the Gaara's sand. His black flames may have been undying, but it was still not strong enough to melt through the Kazekage's absolute defense.

"As expected. Your absolute defense is as strong as ever." Sasuke commented.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Gaara replied impassively, looking from behind his protective wall of sand.

"Those black flames are really starting to annoy me." Kankuro said as he manipulated Sasori. "He can't attack us because of Gaara's sand but we can't get near him either."

"Then allow me to help." Another voice stated. The sand siblings look back and sees one of the Raikage's guards, the dark skinned one, step up. "He won't be able to block all our attacks simultaneously."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Temari said with a feral grin as she opens her fan wide open. "Let's do this then."

The sand siblings and Darui then spreads out so to avoid each other when they attacked.

"This.... Doesn't look good." Sasuke mutters as he prepares himself.

"Ranton: Laser Circus!"

"Okamaitachi!"

"Akahigi: Kiki Sankaku!"

"Rendan Suna Shigure!"

The simultaneous attacks by the four powerful shinobis causes a massive explosion when they hit and shakes the entire fortress to it's foundation.

"Did we get him?" Kankuro asks nobody in particular as he squints to have a better look through the cloud of dust caused by the attacks.

Gaara didn't bother to answer as he already knew. And if the scowl on his face had anything to do with it, then it wasn't good news.

"N-No way. Nobody could have possibly survived that." Darui said in disbelief as he spies the figure of Sasuke inside the dust cloud who still seemed to be standing.

"Well HE did." Temari said in annoyance. "Dammit. He's grown so much stronger."

The dust cloud clears and reveals Sasuke who looked relatively unscathed. And instead of the ghostly looking ribcage surrounding him, it was now the upper half of a demonic looking samurai-like being which glowed with an ominously dark light.

"Such an evil and oppressive chakra." Gaara mutters. "That thing was able to protect him from our attacks."

"Unfortunately for you Gaara, I now have my own absolute defense as well so this will not end like our last fight. This is the strength that the darkness has granted me." Sasuke said with a smirk. "The third power which is unlocked by those with the double Mangekyou. Susanoo."

Author's Notes: Sorry for the shortness of the chappie. As usual R&R


	7. Declaration Of War

**Chapter 7: Declaration Of War**

As they jumped from tree to tree on their way to possibly intercept Danzou at the Gokage summit, Shikamaru couldn't help but look back at Sakura and recall the conversation he had with Kakashi before they left.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**At the revelation of Sasuke's name, all eyes in the room turns to the missing nin's pink haired ex teammate whose features grew cold.**_

_**"How accurate is this information Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura asks impassively.**_

_**"The Gokage Summit is too important to pass up so I'd say that it's almost certain that Sasuke will also show up to disrupt it." Kakashi answered before narrowing his visible eye at his female student. "Will that be a problem to you?"**_

_**Sakura locks eyes with her superior officer for a moment before shaking her head. "Of course not. It won't be a problem to me."**_

_**"Good." Kakashi said, sounding more convinced then he actually felt. "Now if there's no more questions, everyone is dismissed except for the team leader Shikamaru to prepare for the mission."**_

_**As soon as everyone was gone, Kakashi turns to Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, I want you to keep an eye on Sakura. She's not being herself right now and as she is, I'm afraid that she'll try something stupid if she sees Sasuke again."**_

_**Shikamaru scratches the back of his head with a sigh and nods. "It sounds like a drag but I guess it can't be helped. Don't worry Kakashi Sensei. I'll keep her out of trouble."**_

_**(Flashback End)**_

_**"Tsk.... Keep Haruno Sakura out of trouble? Easier said then done. What the hell was I thinking when I said that?" **_Shikamaru thought to himself as he looks at his pink haired friend and thought of a way to ask what was troubling her.

Fortunately, Hinata saved him the trouble and asked the medic herself.

"Sakura San. Is there something bothering you? You've been awfully quiet since we left Konoha." The soft spoken Hyuuga heiress asks as she jumps up besides her.

Sakura looks at her pale eyed friend before looking around at the others then sighs in resignation. "Gomen Hinata San. Am I really that obvious?"

"I don't really have to be skilled at reading people's moods to see that something's wrong." Hinata said with a small smile. "And sometimes, the best way to solve your problem is to talk about it."

Sakura thought about this for a moment before nodding to herself as if making a decision. "Honestly speaking Hinata San, I'm scared. Scared of what I may or may NOT say or do when I finally confront Sasuke." Sakura admitted as she looks at her fists clenching. "You remember when I said that Sasuke was now responsible for his actions and we will be the ones to resolve it to save Naruto the grief? Well I'm not entirely convinced that I can do the job and I'm afraid that I might just let everyone down."

Hinata nods in understanding. "What you're going through is perfectly understandable Sakura San because Sasuke was your teammate and friend. I'd probably feel the same way if, kami forbid, I had to confront Kiba or Shino if they decided to betray our village."

"But make no mistake about it. However difficult the decision may be, I WILL make my choice and you can be sure that I WILL do whatever I feel is the right thing to do irregardless of the personal cost." Hinata said, looking at Sakua meaningfully. "And I hope when the time comes, you've made your decision as well, Sakura San."

Sakura watches as the heiress pulls away while mulling over her words and asking herself. _**"When the time comes, will I have the resolve to make that choice?"**_

...........................................................................

"Unbelievable." Temari mutters, warily eyeing the demonic looking being which encompassed Sasuke like an aura of malignant energy. "That thing was able to withstand all our attacks simultaneously."

"I never suspected the Mangekyou Sharingan to have this kind of ability." Gaara said, looking at Sasuke. "Or for Uchiha Sasuke to be able to tap into such a dark power."

"So what's the plan now?" Kankuro asks. "I think it's obvious that we can't take the direct approach without knowing what else that thing is capable of."

Before Gaara can answer, Karin's voice calls out to Sasuke and incidentally revealing her location to everyone present.

"Sasuke Kun. I've found out where the Hokage is." The red haired sensor said.

"You're not getting away." Gaara intoned as his sand rose behind him.

"As much as I want to stay and crush each and every one of you here, I have business elsewhere." Sasuke said as the demon looking being he controlled smashes the pillars in the chambers and causes the room to collapse.

In the ensuing chaos, Sasuke finds Karin and takes her to safety. "Let's go."

"But what about Juugo and Suigetsu?" Karin asks fearfully.

"They are more then capable of fending for themselves." Sasuke replied coldly. "Take me to where the Hokage is located right now."

...........................................................................

Back in the conference room, the Byakugans of both Neji and Ao had been closely monitoring the entire fight between the Raikage's party, the Suna siblings and Sasuke's entourage.

Neji had almost moved into action upon learning that the elder Kiri nin had his clan's dojutsu implanted on his right eye. But upon learning of the circumstances in which he acquired it, the Hyuga prodigy decides to let it go for the meantime as they had far greater concerns to deal with.

Neji winces as he watches the Kazekage, his siblings and one of the Raikage's guards attack Sasuke simultaneously. The sheer power of the combined attacks forces him to shut down his Byakugan for safety's sake and looking at Ao, the elder nin had done the same.

"What's going on up there Neji?" Naruto asks his friend.

"The Kazekage, his siblings and one of the Raikage's guards combined their attacks against Uchiha Sasuke." Neji replied.

"So it's finished then." The Tsuchikage stated. "Not even that brat can withstand all those attacks simlutaneously."

But a surge of chakra catches their attention followed shortly by an the fortress shaking in it's very foundation.

"W-What in the world was that?" The Mizukage asks as Ao and Neji reactivates their Byakugan to investigate.

"The chamber where Uchiha Sasuke was fighting the Kazekage and Raikage has collapsed." Ao said after a few minutes then adds. "But the Kazekage is using his sand to protect them all."

"And what about Uchiha Sasuke?" The Tsuchikage asks. "Is he buried under the rubble?"

Neji scowls darkly as he looks up the ceiling. "No such luck. He's alive and he's already here."

The occupants of the room looks up as well and sees Sasuke with Karin using chakra to stand upside down on the ceiling staring at them.

But Sasuke's whole attention was on a familiar blonde haired man with whisker like marks on his face seated with the Hokage hat in front of him. Uzumaki Naruto.

For a full minute, the two rivals ignored everything else around them and stared down each other untill Sasuke spoke first.

"So you've achieved your dream and became Hokage huh, dobe?" Sasuke said with a smirk. "Ironic that I'm the one who'll be cutting that dream short. And after I'm done with you, Konoha's next."

"And what makes you think that I'm gonna let you do that?" Naruto growls. "What the hell happened to you teme? Why are you doing this?"

"I was told the truth." Sasuke replied evenly. "All this time, I thought my brother was the cause of all my pain. But then I discovered that it was not my brother but Konoha which caused my nightmare of an existence. What they did to me and my clan was worse then what Tsukiyomi could ever inflict on me and I intend to pay them back for all my suffering."

"What are you talking about? Are you saying that Konoha was somehow responsible for what happened to your clan?" Naruto asks in confusion.

"Don't act as if you don't know!" Sasuke raged. "You're the Hokage now so you SHOULD know!"

But before Sasuke could say anything else, the Samurai leader Mifune suddenly appears in front of him and ready to cut him in half with his sword. But Sasuke reacts quickly and manages to dodge the potentially fatal attack. But as soon as his feet touches the floor........

"Jinton: Genkai Hakuri No Jutsu" Sasuke jumps away before a large stone cube pulverizes the spot he and Karin were standing on just moments before. The missing nin looks up and sees the dwarfish looking man with the Tsuchikage's hat, carried by a large, rotound nin and flanked by a dark haired kunoichi.

"Excellent reaction time. If you got hit by my jutsu, not even a molecule of you would've remained." The Tsuchikage stated with a frown. "Hmmp.... Guess my aim and reflexes isn't what it used to be."

"Don't interfere old man." Sasuke said to the Tsuchikage.

"I'm afraid we can't do that." A female voice answers before Sasuke and Karin were forced to dodge globs of what seemed to be lava which melts through the wall.

Sasuke turns his attention towards the source of the attack and sees a buxom, red haired woman leaning over her side of the table with the Mizukage hat in front. A bespectacled boy with a wrapped two handled sword in his hands and an older nin with an eyepatch and ofudas as earrings stood at her side.

"Sigh. What a waste of such a handsome young man." The Mizukage said as she wipes away the remainder of the lava which she had on her lips before smiling beautifully at Sasuke. "But before I end your life, let me give you a kiss to remember me by."

_**"Who the hell does this bitch think she is?" **_Karin thought furiously to herself.

"Now just hold on here...." Naruto started to say but was interrupted by the Tsuchikage.

"Stop right there young Hokage." The Tsuchikage snaps. "While I bear no grudge against Uchiha Sasuke, he is still an extremely dangerous criminal who needs to be eliminated for the good of the elemental nations. Your personal connection with him makes you untrustworthy for this task."

Naruto was about to protest but Anko puts a hand on his shoulder. "Forgive me Hokage Sama but the Tsuchikage is right. Your personal connection with Sasuke might cloud your judgement. I think we should let them handle this for now while we stay put here."

The blonde looks at the purple haired tokubetsu jonin for a moment and sees that she was being serious about what she said. Naruto sighs in resignation before nodding his head and sitting back down.

"I must also ask you not to interfere in this fight Tsuchikage Dono." The Mizukage said suddenly, causing the elder kage to glare at her. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me Tsuchikage Dono." The Mizukage said evenly without taking her eyes off Sasuke. "I can't allow anyone else to fight this battle. My honor as the Godaime Mizukage dictates that I rectify the mistakes made by my predecessor Yagura while he was under the influence of Akatsuki."

_**"Sigh.... Looks like Mizukage Sama is serious about fighting Uchiha Sasuke." **_Aoi thought in resignation before giving Chojuro a meaningful look. The youngest member of the Seven Swordsmen nods at his senior and tightens his grip on his sword while thinking. _**"I have to protect Mizukage. I won't let anything harm her.... Probably."**_

Without warning, the Mizukage speed through a series a handseals and launches her attack. "Yoton: Yokai No Jutsu!" A stream of red hot lava erupts from her mouth towards Sasuke and Karin at a high angle which spreads out, making it doubly difficult for them to avoid the attack.

Karin uses every bit of agility she never realized that she had to avoid the molten stream which singes her cloak. Sasuke opts to use Susanoo's ribcage to shield himself.

But this was exactly the opportunity young Chojuro was waiting for.

"Hiramekarei: Release!" With a powerful swing of his larged sword which was now encased in a hammer shaped chakra aura, the young mist swordsman sends Sasuke smashing through the walls into the next chamber.

"Ao!" The Mizukage yells prompting the senior male kiri nin to activate his Byakugan to see where Sasuke landed.

"He's currently isolated in the next corridor Mizukage Sama. Your first barrage sealed it off before Chojuro sent him flying in there." Ao reported earning him a nod from the Mizukage who hurries after Sasuke.

_**"Sasuke Kun's chakra is fluctuating wildly. He can't take much more punishment to his body." **_Karin thought in panic.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was trying to get back on his feet with some difficulty as he coughs out blood. _**"Dammit. Every cell in my body hurts like hell. Is this the consequence of using Susanoo for too long? I haven't even perfected it yet and yet I'm already in this much pain. Did Itachi go through this too?" **_The last Uchiha then looks up and sees the Mizukage walking towards him. The hole which was created when he was sent here was now blocked by molten lava and looking back, so was the only other opening of the room.

He was trapped.

"I see you've noticed." The Mizukage said. "My first attack blocked the doorway and now, I've sealed off the corridor completely so you can't escape."

Slowly and deliberately, she then goes through a series of handseals. "Let me tell you a secret. I have three elemental affinities which are water, earth and fire. This, in turn, gives me two Kekkai Genkai. You've already experienced my Lava Release so now let me share with you my second Kekkai Genkai."

"Fuuton: Komu No Jutsu!" The Mizukage breaths out a thick mist which covers the corridor. Sasuke uses Susanoo to protect himself but then notices that part of Susanoo was melting and he was starting to get burns on his body.

_**"The mist is acidic." **_Sasuke thought in alarm as he glares at the Mizukage who had a cold look in her face.

"It breaks my heart to have to melt down good looking guys like you but you really have to die." The Mizukage said as she prepares to deliver the final blow.

But a blob-like thing pops out of the ground and wraps itself around the Mizukage. Part of it morphs into the upper body of white Zetsu who was grinning viciously.

"Gotcha!" He said triumphantly. Back in the main chambers, clones of the Zetsu/blob also appears and wrap themselves around the occupants.

"W-What the hell is this?" Chojuru asks as he struggles to free himself.

"This thing was just waiting for the right time to strike!" Anko snarls as she tried to take out a kunai to use to cut away at the blob. "But for what?"

"It's sucking away our chakra." Neji said as he activates his Byakugan. "And at the same time, it's transferring our chakra to Sasuke!"

True enough, another blob wraps itself around Sasuke and was currently replenishing his chakra.

"There you go. Now you can finish your job...." Zetsu said as he finishes with Sasuke. "....And I can have my meal."

"Leave Naruto to me. I could care less about the others." Sasuke said as the demonic looking samurai once again engulfs him and punches a hole through the wall.

_**"The acid mist is escaping. I have to adjust the acidity level so it won't harm the others."**_ The Mizukage thought to herself.

Sasuke steps through and looks at a still bound Naruto. "It's over dobe. You've lost and I'll finally have my revenge on Konoha."

"Is revenge all you ever think of? Are you really going to destroy Konoha because of the actions of a few?" Naruto asks, locking eyes with Sasuke.

"Yes. Revenge is all I've ever lived for and Konoha will pay for it's transgressions against my clan." Sasuke said.

"I see." Naruto said lowering his head. "Then I don't have any choice either."

The Zetsu blob/clone on Naruto's body suddenly cries out as it's features becomes toadlike in appearance and seemingly start to solidify. "What have you done?"

"What you've absorbed is Natural energy." Naruto said as he easily breaks out and looks up, his toadlike eyes revealing that he has activated Sage mode. "If anyone other then a Sage absorbs it without proper training, he'll turn to stone."

Naruto then turns to Sasuke with a serious look in his face. "I'm sorry things have turned out this way Sasuke but I can't let you destroy Konoha. I AM it's Rokudaime Hokage after all and I will do ANYTHING to protect my village. Even if it means killing you."

"As if you can." Sasuke scoffed. "You've always been weaker then me and that hasn't changed."

Instead of answering, Naruto charges at Sasuke with suprising speed and cocks back a fist. The missing nin uses Susanoo which he engulfs in black flames to protect himself. "It's useless dobe. You'll only hurt yourself attacking me directly like that."

But much to Sasuke's surprise, the attack looked like it didn't connect but easily shatters one side of Susanoo's ribcage without harming Naruto. Whirling back, Naruto launches a kick which Sasuke also tries to block but the attack also shatters the other half of Susanoo's ribcage and sends Sasuke flying back and dropping him on his back, stunned at the speed and ferocity of the blonde Hokage's assault and too worn out or injured to even lift a finger.

Sasuke looks up and sees Naruto standing over him and staring impassively.

"H-How did you....?" Sasuke manages to gasp out before Naruto plants a foot on his chest.

"Nature energy extends my attack range so I don't have to connect physically to damage you." Naruto answered lifelessly. "You've underestimated me for the last time Sasuke. I'm not the same idiot you knew from before and as I've said, I'll do anything to protect Konoha as it's Hokage. Even if it means killing you."

Naruto raises a single hand over his head and in an instant, a large Rasengan appears. "This is the end for you. Farewell Sasuke. Senpo: Odama Rasengen!" With a solitary tear falling from an eye, he drives the rasengan towards Sasuke which creates an explosion. The smoke clears and the only thing that seems left of the last Uchiha was a four feet wide and a five feet deep hole in front of the Hokage.

"Well done young Hokage." A grizzled voice spoke behind Naruto. He looks back and sees the Tsuchikage and his guards who had somehow managed to free themselves. "I had my doubts about you at the beginning but you certainly proved this old man wrong."

"I had to do it." Naruto said tonelessly. "He was my friend but for the sake of my village, I had to kill him. It's not like he gave me much choice."

But before the Tsuchikage could say anything, Karin sticks her head out from the rubble and looks around desperately. "Where's Sasuke Kun! What have you done with him?" She cries out.

"He's dead." The Tsuchikage answered flatly as he glares at her. "And if you'll wait for a moment, it'll be your turn next."

Footsteps can be heard and moments later the Kumo contingent and the Sand Siblings appear on the scene and was soon followed by the Mizukage with her guards.

"Where is he? Where is Uchiha Sasuke?" The Raikage demanded.

"He's gone. The young Hokage obliterated him completely." The Tsuchikage said.

Looking at the downcast look on his friend, Gaara believed it and felt sorry for him. "Naruto...."

"How dare you! That was supposed to be MY job!" The Raikage stated. But before anyone else can say anything, Naruto's head snaps up and his still Sage activated eyes scans the area before settling on a spot in the bleachers where the bodyguards had sat.

"No way.... It can't be...." Naruto whispers. The others looks over to where the attention of the Hokage was diverted and gasps in surprise.

Standing on top of the bleachers was a man with an orange spiral mask wearing the cloak of Akatsuki. On his shoulder, he carried the unconscious form of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Whew.... That was rather too close for comfort." The man in the spiral mask said lightly before turning his head towards the assembled kages and their guards. "Don't worry Raikage. You might still get your chance at Sasuke."

"Exactly who are you anyways?" The Tsuchikage asks though in the pit of his stomach, he already knew the answer.

"My name.... Is Uchiha Madara." The masked man reveals. "And I'm here to tell you about my Moon's Eye Plan."

But instead of talking, the Raikage suddenly attacks Madara. But much to his surprise, his attack merely passes through the Akatsuki leader.

At this point, Madara uses an unknown jutsu to seemingly absorb Sasuke into his mask for safety.

"I'm not interested in whatever it is Akatsuki has planned so don't bother explaining." The Raikage said as he steps out of the hole he created with his attack. "Bring Sasuke back."

"Then listen to what I have to say. And depending on your answer, I just might do that." Madara said.

"Calm down Raikage. It won't hurt to listen." The Tsuchikage said.

Madara jumps down and uses the same jutsu he used to transport Sasuke elsewhere on Karin. "Heal Sasuke." He instructed as Karin disappeared with a scream.

"So that's Madara's power?" Kankuro comments.

"Manipulation of the time-space continuum. Kind of like Kakashi's Mangekyou." Temari observes.

Madara then jumps back up to the bleachers and sat down. "Now that you're ready to listen, I'll explain what I wanted to do. Susanoo is a rare ability and for Sasuke to awaken it is quite exceptional. So I sent him here for a battle with the five kages to improve his skills. I also hoped he could weaken the kages enough to take them hostage but I guess he's not strong enough yet."

"Why on earth would you want to take us Kages hostage?" The Mizukage asks.

"In order to make my Moon's Eye plan go more smoothly." Madara answers.

"I can't believe that Uchiha Madara is still alive." The Tsuchikage said. "But with the kind of power you possess, you should be able to execute any plan without beating around the bush."

"Unfortunately, the injuries I suffered during my battle with the Shodaime Hokage were too great. I am now but a mere shell of my former self." Madara replied.

"So all this is a plan to recover your former strength?" Naruto asks.

"Close.... But not quite." Madara answers.

"This Moon's Eye Plan you spoke of. Exactly what is it?" Mifune asks. Madara slowly looks at Mifune and the Samurai leader could almost see the smile in the Lost Uchiha's face.

"Everything will become one with me. It will be a perfect union and I will be complete." Madara reveals.

"Become one? A perfect union? What are you talking about?" Naruto asks with a frown.

Madara's dark gaze turns to Naruto before he continues. "Carved on an ancient stone under Konoha and passed down through the Uchiha clan for generations are the secrets of the Rikudo Seinin. Only those with dojutsus can read them and even more can be decoded when read in order with the Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan and the Rinnegan."

"The Rikudo Seinin is nothing more but a fairytale." Gaara said dismissively.

"He really did exist and he left behind this tablet." Madara countered.

"Get to the point! What does the Rikudo Seinin have to do with your plan?" The Raikage demanded impatiently.

"The reason why he became such a legend in the ninja world is the connection between him and my plan." Madara explained.

"Uchiha Madara.... The fact that you have the Mangekyou and you have someone in Akatsuki who has the Rinnegan must mean you know everything, don't you?" The Mizukage stated.

"Tell us everything then." The Tsuchikage stated.

"The Rikudo Seinin once saved the world from a monster." Madara stated.

"A monster?" Gaara repeated.

"That's right. A monster." Madara confirmed. "Part of which was sealed within you and Naruto. It's a fusion of all the tailed beasts and possesses the strongest chakra ever. The ten tailed beast, the Juubi."

"W-What? There's a tailed beast even more powerful then Kyuubi?" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief.

"I just told you. Juubi is a fusion of all nine tailed beast. The Rikudo Seinin was the one responsible for dividing it's chakra." Madara said.

"I don't like where this is going." The Raikage growls. "So is this why Akatsuki has been gathering the tailed beasts?"

"The Rikudo Seinin developed what we know today as the host seal system in order to seal the Juubi within his own body to control it and protect the world. And having saved the world from the Juubi, he was then worshipped as a god." The masked Akatsuki leader began.

"But the Juubi's chakra was so great that the seal would break once the Rikudo Seinin dies and it would once again wreck havoc on the land. Knowing that, the Rikudo Seinin used the last of his strength on his deathbed to divide the Juubi's chakra and dispersed them througout the land. Then the Juubi's empty body was sealed away and sent to the moon where nobody could reach it." Madara continued.

"Is one man really capable of doing something of that scale?" Gaara asks.

"By being the Juubi's host, the Rikudo Seinin was already more then human." Madara said.

"So you're gathering the tailed beasts to gain their inhuman power." Mifune surmised. "But for what?"

"To revive the Juubi and become it's host." Madara answers. "With it's powers strengthening my eyes, I'll be able to use the most powerful genjutsu ever. Mugen Tsukiyomi."

"What is Mugen Tsukiyomi? What are you planning to do?" Naruto asks.

"Mugen Tsukiyomi is the ability to project my eyes onto the moon and use it to cast an illusion over everyone on earth. I will control everyone with my illusion and the world will become one." Madara explained. "Just think of it. A world without ill will or strife. Everything will be united in me. That's my Moon's Eye Plan."

"You must be joking? What makes you think I'll just hand over the world to you?" The Raikage exclaimed.

"The only peace that is truly meaningful is a peace that the real world manages to accomplish." Gaara said.

"A world without hopes and dreams is just an escape and holds nothing for us." The Mizukage adds.

"You say you want to make the world one. But it sounds more like you want to make the world yours so there's a major difference and I can't accept that." The Tsuchikage said.

"The Tsuchikage is right. Your concept of world unity is just crazy talk. Everyone is free to follow their own hopes, dreams and ambitions and I won't let you take that away from us." Naruto said resolutely.

"Hahaha. Hopes and dreams are nothing more then delusions made by man to convince themselves of their own worth." Madara said with a laugh before his tone turns serious. "Hand over the Kyuubi and Hachibi and submit to my plan.... Or there shall be consequences."

"What do you mean hand over the Hachibi? You already have my brother don't you?" The Raikage asks.

"Unfortunately, the Hachibi we got was a fake. He truly is the perfect host if he was able to escape our clutches like that." Madara said.

"I knew it." Shi said with a sigh as he looks at his gobsmacked leader. "That sounds like Kirabe alright."

"That delinquent brother of mine! He used this chance to escape his duties in the village and slack off!" The Raikage roars. "He'll feel the full might of my Iron Claw when I get my hands on him!"

"Irregardless of that, the Hokage's not going anywhere. I won't let you take him." Gaara said grimly.

"We won't give up any of them to a madman like you." The Mizukage said.

"Are you certain? My full abilities may be diminished at the moment but I still have the power of seven of the tailed beasts at my command." Madara asks again.

"You're the one who's delusional Uchiha Madara. Even if you do have the power of seven of the tailed beasts, we will NEVER give up our hopes and dreams. We will fight to our dying breath to dedend it from the likes of you." Naruto stated firmly.

"Very well. You've made your choice so now you must deal with the consequences. I am now declaring war on the Elemental Nations so let this be the beginning of the the Fourth Great Shinobi War. The next time we see each other shall be on the battlefield." Madara said as he used his time-space ability to vanish, leaving the assembled Kages and their allies to ponder his ominous words.

Author's Notes: And with this, the Gokage arc is done. Hope you guys are enjoying my story so far and my apologies if some of the dialogue seemed canon. As usual, R&R please :)


	8. The Search

**Chapter 8: The Search**

For a few minutes, everyone at the summit are silent after Madara's declaration of war against them.

Finally, Onoki spoke up.

"Well then... What do we do now?" He asks nobody in particular.

"We continue with the formation of a united shinobi force. It's the only way we can counter the power of the seven Bijus Uchiha Madara has in his possession." Gaara answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What say you Raikage Dono? I believed you were opposed to this alliance?" The Mizukage asks.

"It seems that my little brother is safe for the moment. But we simply cannot allow Akatsuki to do as they please any further." A answers, looking at his fellow Kages. "We will form this united shinobi army and wipe them out in one decisive blow."

"Then our first order of business should be to secure the Hachibi as soon as possible." Naruto stated. "If Akatsuki doesn't have him yet, then they're still probably searching for him as we speak. Madara should NOT get his hands on your brother."

"Agreed. I'll contact my village and ask them to form search parties to locate Bee." The Raikage said.

"That will STILL take too much time. And time is something we can't afford to waste." Naruto said. "I was thinking more on utilizing whatever resources we have now to search for him. We have with us here some of the best ninjas in the elemental countries as well as our allies from the Land Of Iron. Why not use them?"

"I agree with the Hokage." The Mizukage spoke up. "In order to stop Madara's plans, it is imperative that we use every means at our disposal to get to the Hachibi AND Kyuubi first and get them out of sight as soon as possible."

"I-If Madara manages to revive Juubi..." Chojuro started.

"Don't even think about that young one." The Tsuchikage snaps. "It's bad enough he has seven of the Bijus. He wouldn't reveal himself and flaunt them if he did not have any way of controlling them. Never mind his weakened state."

Onoki then looks around shrewdly and continues. "And while we're on the subject, shouldn't we also consider Kyuubi and Hachibi as a vital part of our fighting force considering Madara has seven of his own?"

"Out of the question. This is also a war to protect them." Gaara replied. "I believe that the reason why Madara's waging war with his seven Bijus is that it's extremely difficult for him to capture Kyuubi and Hachibi in his weakened state as well as with his depleted roster in Akatsuki. The risks are simply too high. He's probably hoping to lure them out with this war."

"I concur with the Kazekage." The Raikage said. "If we consider all possibilities, we can't afford to parade the Kyuubi and Hachibi in front of the enemy. Securing them is our best option."

"I think I may have something to say about that." Naruto stated in an annoyed tone of voice. The other kages looks at Naruto in surprise and realized that they had been so deep into their discussion about the bijus that they had forgotten that the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki is ALSO a kage. "I'm all for keeping the remaining Bijuus out of Madara's hands but there are tons of ways to do that without taking us into protective custody like we were some invalids."

"Our apologies Hokage Dono. We meant no disrespect but under the circumstances, it is the wisest course of action." The Mizukage said.

"Besides, strategy is a foreign concept to my brother who is the Hachibi's Jinchuuriki." The Raikage said. "He just might bring his own brand of chaos to the battlefield."

"I'll admit that I'm not much better..." Naruto admitted, causing those to know him (e.g. Temari, Kankuro & Gaara) to smile in understanding. "...But I'm STILL the Hokage and I refuse to just watch from the sidelines while my soldiers risk their lives in the battlefield. If the remaining Jinchuurikis can't actively participate in direct combat, then at least utilize our strength in some other rather then keep us hidden away."

"The young Hokage is right." The Tsuchikage seconded. "We don't know how much power the Bijus in Madara's control possesses so if we hold back Kyuubi and Hachibi and our forces are wiped out protecting them, it'll be all for naught. In which case, I believe it is better for them to participate and wage a two front battle alongside our army."

"Umm... If I may speak?" Chojuro asks. Seeing as nobody objected, the young swordsman continues. "Amongst the remaining members of Akatsuki, one of them is a former member of the Seven Swordsmen Of The Mist."

Naruto knew who Chojuro was referring to. "Hoshigaki Kisame, right? Me and Neji here have encountered the man he IS an extremely dangerous adversary, especially with that sword of his."

"He's more dangerous then you may think." Chojuro informs him. "His chakra level is enormous even by S-Class nins standards. And according to what I heard from my elder, when he fuses with Samehada which is the most terrible of the Seven Blades, his power becomes comparable to that of a Biju even though he's just a human so please don't underestimate him."

Gaara had to shake his head at this. "Things just keep getting worse for us."

"If that's the case, then allow me to alleviate some of your concerns." Mifune spoke for the first time after their run-in with Madara. "We may not know the strength of the enemy's forces, but neither are they aware of ours. We samurais of the Land Of Iron will join forces with you against Uchiha Madara."

"If I may, we were arguing before on who will take over leadership of this new alliance." Naruto said. "While I appreciate Mifune's confidence in me, I believe the Raikage is the best man for the job. After all, it was through his initiative and foresight that all of us are gathered together like this." This statement catches everyone by surprise, especially the Raikage.

"Are you certain of this Hokage Dono? Are you really willing to allow me to spearhead this war effort?" The Raikage asks.

"You've got way more experience in this sort of thing then I do. And it's not like you can make any major decisions without consulting the rest of the Kages first." Naruto said with a shrug then adds mischievously. "Besides, with your brother still up and about, you're less likely to fly of the handle then you did here."

"Indeed." Mifune agreed. "Now that he knows that his brother is safe, I believe that he will act more rationally in his decisions. What say all of you?"

"I have no problem with that." The Mizukage stated.

"If there are no objections, then I shall also place my faith in the Raikage." Gaara intoned.

All eyes then turns towards the Tsuchikage who had been against the Raikage before. "I guess I have no choice BUT to agree to this, don't I?"

The massive Raikage glares down at Onoki. "You BETTER do what I tell you to."

"Hmpp... You haven't changed. You still like to order people around." The Tsuchikage said with a chuckle. "Fine. I'll agree to this for the duration of this alliance."

"Very well then. Now that the issue of leadership is settled, let's get back to our discussion regarding the bijus." The Raikage said before facing Naruto. "While I still believe integrating both you and my brother into the army is a bad idea, it also seems foolish NOT to utilize your power especially when Madara decides to unleash the bijus under his control."

He then pokes a meaty finger to the blonde Hokage's chest and fixes a glare at him. "But let me make one thing perfectly clear to you brat. If you do anything to jeopordize the safety and integrety of our alliance, then I will do whatever it takes to stop that threat. WHATEVER IT TAKES. Understand?"

"I'd do the same thing if I was in your shoes Raikage Dono." Naruto replied tersely.

The Raikage stares at Naruto for a moment longer before nodding his head. "Alright then. Now let's decide on who's going to search for Kirabe. After which, the leaders need to go back and prepare their villages for the upcoming war."

The discussion was interrupted when a samurai goes to Mifune's side and whispers something to him. The samurai looked grim as he turns to Naruto. "Hokage Dono. A number of your subordinates are here with an urgent report about someone named... Danzou."

At the mention of the Root leader's name, Naruto, A and Onoki's head snaps towards Mifune.

"Young Hokage. What is the meaning of this?" The Tsuchikage asks.

"Your guess is as good as mine Tsuchikage Dono. But it doesn't sound like good news if they had to go all the way to the summit to report it to me." Naruto said before turning to Mifune. "Please send them in Mifune Dono. We should ALL listen to whatever report they have to deliver about Danzou because I believe it is relevant to our current predicament."

The samurai leader nods and gives instructions to his subordinate who hurries off.

"So that dark scourge is still alive?" The Raikage rumbles. "And if he still lives, then it's safe to assume that his ROOT organization still exists. What can you tell us about his current activities Hokage Dono?"

Naruto frowns at this. "That man is still as power hungry as ever. After Pein's attack on Konoha, he almost convinced the lord of Fire Daimyo to appoint him as Hokage had I not spoken up. And yes, his organization still exists. As a matter of fact, a close subordinate of mine is a member of ROOT though he now works as my double agent." Naruto said, debating momentarily if he should reveal more before coming to a decision. "There is also evidence that he was also somehow involved with the creation of the terrorist group, Akatsuki."

"So how is it that he is still free to move as he pleases? Someone as dangerous as that should have been imprisoned or executed." The Tsuchikage said.

"Danzou is a very careful man. The reason why nobody has anything on him is because he never leaves any evidence of his activities. I've only recently had some of my best people monitoring his movements and if they're here, that probably means he has started to move." Naruto answered.

At that moment, the contingent from Konoha enters the chambers.

"Naru... I mean, Hokage Sama." Shikamaru said as he and his companions bows to their leader.

"Report Shikamaru." Naruto said curtly, not really bothering to ask his friends to forget the formalities.

"Yes sir. Danzou and some of his subordinates has escaped from the village. Kakashi Sensei believes he is on his way here to assasinate you so we were sent here to capture him and/or secure your safety." Shikamaru said.

"That's probably ONE of his goals. Assuming he can isolate me." Naruto stated, earning him a nod from the lazy tactical genius.

"Yes sir. Kakashi Sensei and I came to the same conclusion too. As of now, Konoha is on heightened alert." Shikamaru said.

"Excellent. It's also a good thing you guys came when you did." Naruto said as he looks over the other members of the Konoha contingent before facing his fellow Kages. "Securing the Hachibi is important but I also believe that we need to send a party to capture Danzou. He may have important information we need on Akatsuki and having him at large is simply a dangerous factor that we don't need."

"We'll need to split our forces here then." The Mizukage surmised. "But can we afford to do so?"

"We have reinforcements from the Leaf here right now and I also have a team standing by outside the venue and waiting for orders. Not to mention that we have the assistance of Iron Country's samurais. We should be fine." The Raikage said. "I'll head up the retrieval operation for Kirabe."

Naruto goes aside with Kiba and Neji to have a quick conversation with them. Both Konoha nins looked surprised and even a little tentative at what their leader was suggesting but after a quiet explanation from the Hokage, nods their head in compliance nonetheless.

"As a gesture of good faith Raikage Sama, I'd like to lend you the services of two of my shinobis. Inuzuka Kiba is a skilled tracker together with his ninken and Hyuuga Neji's Byakugan will prove to be a great asset in your search."

"Take Ao with you as well." The Mizukage spoke up. "After all, we don't really know where the Hachibi's Jinchuuriki is so he'll be able to assist you in that regard."

The Raikage also looked surprised at the offers and studies the Hokage and the Mizukage for a moment before he nods his head in acknowledgment. "You have my thanks Hokage Dono. I give you my word as the Raikage that no harm shall befall them while they are assisting me with my search for Kirabe. I assume that you will be leading the search for Danzou yourself?"

"Yes, that is my intention." Naruto confirmed.

"Forgive me for saying so Hokage Dono but that is NOT the wisest course of action given our current situation." Gaara stated. "If we were to lose you now..."

"...You WON'T lose me. Not to a man like Danzou anyways." Naruto interrupted his friend. "As I've said before, I'm not just the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi No Kitsune, I'm also the Hokage. I have to attend to this personally and finish what my predecessors started. And that's to remove the thorn that has been on the side of the shinobi world for the longest time."

*Sigh* "Today's youth are so reckless and impulsive. But I suppose I can respect a person who tries to solve their problems on their own." The Tsuchikage stated wearily before looking at Naruto. "Though you're still a target of Akatsuki and if you're gonna hunt down Danzou, then you'll need all the help you can get. Take Kurotsuchi with you."

"But gramps...!" The female Iwa nin protested but was cut off by her Kage.

"No buts. I believe that your time working alongside the young Hokage will prove beneficial to your development as a shinobi." The Tsuchikage said. Kurotsuchi gives the Tsuchikage a look, then briefly glares at Naruto before nodding her head.

"If that's the case, let me also offer the assistance of my shinobi." The Raikage said and turns to his blonde aide. "Shi. Send word to Samui to meet the Hokage and his contingent outside the fortress for a mission."

"Yes sir." Shi said.

"I think I'll also give the Hokage a hand if it's alright with you Kazekage Sama." Kankuro drawled, hefting his pack.

Gaara nods in approval. "That would be a prudent course of action."

"I'd like to thank everyone for their cooperation. These operations will be integral to the joint shinobi army. While me and the Raikage go on these missions, the rest should return to their own home village and spread the word." Naruto said before turning to Rock Lee. "Lee. I need you to hurry back to Konoha and inform them of what happened here so the village can make preparations."

"Ossu. I will make haste with all the flames of my youth!" Rock Lee declared before disappearing from sight.

"I will have a contingent of samurais accompany the Kazekage and the Mizukage back to their villages as additional security. Raikage Dono, Hokage Dono. Do you also need assistance in your search?" Mifune asked.

The Raikage shakes his head. "Whoever we have shall be sufficient for the job. We need to leave now though. Every second we waste here gives Akatsuki an opportunity to take the advantage."

"Agreed." Naruto seconded. "Let the operations commence then."

**(Elsewhere)**

Kirabe frowns at an intruder. He and Master Sabu had been discussing the merits of Enka when the intruder is discovered by Sabu's gigantic pet racoon.

"Who are you?" Sabu, the topknotted man with thick eyebrows who stood on the shaft of a massive hatchet stuck to a tree asks.

"One of the Akatsuki Master Sabu Chan." Kirabe answers for the intruder. "This personal biz will take a while, what a miff. But don't you worry coz I'll erase him in a jiff."

"I've searched high and low for you Hachibi." Hoshikage Kisame said with a shark-like smile. "Samehada loves powerful chakra and it seems to have caught a delicious scent. My apologies but you're gonna have to feed it. But don't worry because I will not let it kill you."

Author's Notes: Enjoy the update boys and girls. As usual, R&R :)


	9. Reunion Part 1

**Chapter 9: Reunions pt. 1**

Danzou was moving through the rocky terrain of Iron Country like a man possessed and cursed inwardly for what seems to be the nth time that day.

Earlier, Torune's report on Uchiha Sasuke's attack on the Gokage summit had left him ecstatic at first thinking that the Uchiha and the blonde pest of a Hokage would eliminate each other, leaving a leadership vacuum in Konoha which he could seize for himself.

What he didn't anticipate was Sasuke being able to defeat Itachi and attaining the final form of the Sharingan, the Mangekyou.

With it, he was reported to have been able to hold his own against four kages until the Rokudaime Hokage himself had stepped in and, in a demonstration of impressive ability, had singlehandedly stopped the nukenin's rampage.

This concerned the old warhawk because if Uzumaki Naruto wielded that much power, then it made his ambition all the more difficult to achieve.

But before the Hokage could finish him, Sasuke was rescued by Uchiha Madara. Danzou wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't heard reports from reliable sources that the ancient Uchiha was still alive. And the fact that he rescued Sasuke indicated that he was making his move which also meant that he had to make his which is why they were currently tracking down the last two members of the Uchiha Clan.

"Danzou Sama..." Fuu spoke.

"I know." The elder said glaring at the pillar on the stone bridge they were about to pass. "We know you're there. Come on out."

"As expected of you and your agents of ROOT Shimura Danzou." A masked figure with a Sharingan swirling behind the single eyehole said as he phased out of the top of pillar said. "My name is Uchiha Madara and we have a lot of things to discuss."

(Minutes earlier)

"I've found Danzou and his lackies. They seem to be after us." Zetsu informed Madara.

"Excellent. Then we don't have to look for him anymore." Madara said.

"There's something else though." Zetsu adds. "It also seems that the Hokage and a contingent of shinobis are chasing him. Also, the Raikage and another contingent are going to search for the Hachibi."

Madara thought for a moment before speaking. "Well we can't have them interfering in our plans in such an early stage now, can we? Leave something to occupy them for the moment till we finish our business with Danzou and till Kisame captures the Hachibi."

"Understood." Zetsu said before melting into the ground.

"Very soon now. Very soon..." Madara said to himself as he settled in to wait for Danzou.

(With Naruto and co.)

Naruto was silent as he flew through the trees with his companions in search of the elusive Danzou. The old warhawk was too dangerous a man to just simply keep tabs on and knew that he should have done more. But Danzou still wielded considerable influence within Konoha and any action taken against him might have caused unnecessary conflict.

"Double guessing yourself?" Shikamaru's voice cuts in. Naruto smiles at this. Leave it to the lazy genius to anticipate his current thought process.

"Isn't mindreading Ino's job Shikamaru?" Naruto asks with humor in his voice. "I thought you were supposed to be my tactician?"

"Tsk... I think mindreading should be a prerequisite when dealing with you Hokage Sama since NOBODY can seem to predict what you may do next." Shikamaru grumbled. "Besides, I can already pretty much guess what you're thinking and let me assure you that it's the right decision. Danzou's too damned smart and had we made any premature actions, he would've been able to use that against us and it would have been the cause of civil war in Konoha."

"Hmmpp... You're worried about something as trivial as that?" Kurotsuchi who was listening in, spoke up from behind. "A traitor like that would have died a thousand times over in Iwa. You Leaf Ninjas should have killed Danzou at the slightest sign of treachery and disobedience and are fools to have allowed him to roam free for as long as he did."

Before Naruto, Shikamaru or any of the other Leaf Nins could respond to this, Samui gave her opinion.

"With all due respect Kurotsuchi San but killing off the opposition just because he has shown slight signs of resistance is counterproductive to a village's progress." The impassive kunoichi from Kumo said. "It's exactly that sort of thinking that Iwa now finds itself falling behind the other great villages."

Kurotsuchi abruptly stops at a tree branch prompting the others to stop as well. The Iwa kunoichi then glares up at her Kumo counterpart who stood on a higher branch studying her dispassionately. "What was that Kumo bitch? I may have been ordered to assist the Hokage but I DON'T have to take any crap from the likes of you." Kurotsuchi growls.

"I am merely stating facts." Samui stated plainly. "ANY shinobi who can't maintain their composure and allows their personal feelings to interfere in their objectives has no right to be called as such."

Instead of answering, Kurotsuchi launches herself at Samui with a warcry brandishing a kunai. Samui's hand immediately went for the tanto sheathed to the small of her back. But before the two could attack each other, Naruto suddenly appears between them with his left hand on the pommel of Samui's tanto to prevent her from drawing the blade and his right hand grasping the wrist of Kurotsuchi's kunai wielding arm to prevent her from plunging the weapon into her fellow kunoichi.

"That's enough out of you two." The blonde jinchuuriki said, briefly wondering if this was how Kakashi sensei felt when he stopped the fight between him and Sasuke at the top of the hospital years ago. "We're supposed to be allies now so quit trying to kill each other or, so help me, I'll throw the BOTH of you into the deepest darkest dungeon I can find. And don't think I won't just because you're not part of my shinobi force because once the other kages hear about how you disrupted a sensitive and vital operation, they'll most likely take MY side."

This shuts up both Kurotsuchi and Samui. Naruto then makes eye contact with both women to make sure they understood he was serious before letting them go and continuing. "This is EXACTLY how Uchiha Madara and Akatsuki got to where they are now. They exploited our mutual distrust of each other and while we were too busy trying to outmaneuver one another, they consolidated power for themselves and captured most of the Jinchuurikis for their own ambitions. Do you REALLY think that me and the Hachibi are going to be enough to stop seven other Bijus? Even with numbers on our side, it's going to take all our combined effort to win this war and we can't do that when we're always at each other's throat."

After a few moments of silence, Samui spoke up first. "I may have been rather harsh with my words Hokage Sama and for that I apologize to both you and Kurotsuchi San." Samui stated with a bow before adding. "But I stand by my principle that a shinobi must maintain a tight rein on their emotions and should not let their personal feelings get in the way of the mission objective."

Naruto nods at this before glancing at Kurotsuchi who grumbles a little before speaking.

"I apologize for losing my temper the way I did but I still think you're a cold hearted Kumo bitch." Kurotsuchi stated to which Samui's only reaction was a raised eyebrow. "Paranoia has always worked for us and we don't intend to change anytime soon. To lower our guard for even one second would invite a disaster similar to what happened when the Yellow Flash massacred our shinobi."

As Kurotsuchi said this, she looks pointedly at Naruto who gave her an even look in return before speaking.

"So long as there's war, the cycle of hate will NEVER end. If our countries learned to co-exist with one another, then things like those will never happen. But Uchiha Madara used our mutual distrust of one another to further his own ambition and now our nations are faced with a danger even worst then all the wars put together." Naruto said grimly. "But it has also afforded us this unique opportunity to band together against a common enemy and I believe this is at least an encouraging first step towards lasting peace."

"Oh no…." Hinata suddenly gasps out softly, getting the attention of her companions.

"We've got company." She said as her Byakugan scans the area. A few moments later, the group finds themselves surrounded by numerous white Zetsus.

"Not these guys again." Anko growls, a pair of kunais suddenly appearing in her hands.

"Troublesome. Exactly what are these things?" Shikamaru asks as he draws out one of the trench knives he inherited from his deceased sensei Asuma.

"I believe they're clones of the Akatsuki member Zetsu." Samui said, unsheathing her tanto and holding it out in front of her. "According to Raikage Sama, they were able to infiltrate the Gokage Summit undetected."

"Careful everyone and don't let them touch you." Anko advised as she looks around. "They'll drain your chakra if they do."

"Damn." Kankuro said as he prepares his new puppet Sasori. "It'll take a while to clear away this many of them."

"They're meant to delay us then. And that means we're getting too close for comfort to something important." Naruto said with a frown. "But that also means that the Raikage and his party might possibly be having the same problem. I hope Kiba and Neji are alright."

**(With the Raikage and his group)**

"Gatsuga!" The twin tornados that were Kiba and Akamaru tore through the Zetsus before skidding to a halt besides Neji.

"This might take us a while to finish. And by then Akatsuki might be long gone." Kiba said with a grunt. "We've gotta do something about that."

"I agree." Neji said before addressing the Raikage. "Raikage Sama…. Your brother and the Akatsuki member Hoshigaki Kisame are currently fighting about half a kilometer to the southeast. It will be more efficient if you left us here to deal with these while you go assist him."

Batting away one of the Zetsus, the Raikage understood the wisdom of the plan and nods his assent. "Alright then. Darui! Shi! You're with me. The rest of you stay behind and deal with these pests."

The Raikage then jumps off with Shi and Darui following closely behind leaving the two Konoha nins standing back to back with their counterparts from Kumo and Kiri.

"Hmpp… The odds seems against us doesn't it?" Ao said to nobody in particular.

"Speak for yourself." Karui retorted as she brandished her sword. "I was getting damned tired doing nothing and these guys came at just the right time."

Omoi sighs at his partner's antics. "That bloodthirsty streak of yours is gonna get us in trouble one of these days Karui."

"Less talk, more fighting." Kiba growls grumpily. "Let's finish this coz I'm getting sick of staring at their ugly mugs. I'm also worried about the others."

"Hokage Sama and the others will be fine. You just have to believe in them." Neji said, sounding more confident the he actually felt and offers a silent prayer to whatever gods that were out there to keep their friends safe before turning his attention back to the matter at hand. "Lets go."

**(With Naruto's group)**

Naruto and his group were doing fine repelling the attack from the Zetsus and were taking a breather while their opponents regrouped nearby for another go.

"These guys are more durable then they look." Kankuro comments, taking the time to quickly check his puppet for any damage.

"Yes." Sai said as he used the brief reprieve to draw a fresh batch of ink beasts on his scroll. "They're unlike any other opponents I've faced before."

"They're not so tough." Kurotsuchi snorts derisively. "They just use their numbers to try to overwhelm us."

"Be that as it may, we need to keep our guard up against them." Naruto said. "Is everyone alright? Anybody hurt so that Sakura can heal them?"

"W-Where IS Sakura San? She's not here with us." Hinata said fearfully.

Naruto's blood grew cold at this. "Oh no…. Sakura."

**(Elsewhere)**

He did it. He finally eliminated one of those who had exiled his brother in disgrace so many years ago.

It took some doing but Sasuke managed to gravely wound Danzou despite the fact that he had a mokuton arm filled with the sharingan eyes of his kin and a technique called Izanagi which brought him back to life everytime he was 'killed' at the expense of one of the sharingan implanted in his arm.

The old fool though that he could somehow escape by using Karin as a hostage but Sasuke didn't care and impaled both of them with his lightning sword.

In the end though, Danzou had commited suicide by using a vacuum like imploding seal on his body in the hopes that he could take Sasuke with him but had failed.

What was important though is that Danzou was now dead and Sasuke was now one step closer to his revenge.

Sasuke was about to finish off Karin when he senses a presence.

"Come out. I know you're there." Sasuke calls out coldly.

From behind one of the pillars, a familiar figure with bubblegum pink hair steps out.

"Hello Sasuke." Sakura greets. "I've come to join you."

Author's Notes: I'M ALIVE! Sorry for the long wait but it's damned hard writing this stuff down on your Ipod then transfer it to your laptop. Anyways, enough with the excuses and making promises I might not be able to keep, R&R as usual peeps


	10. Reunion Part 2

**Chapter 10: Reunions Pt. 2**

Killer B sat back on the ground in weariness. The fight against the 'Monster Of The Hidden Mist' had been as brutal as as expected especially with his freaky sword's ability to eat chakra.

He thought he had him a couple of times but it had been a mistake and now he was paying for it. Now here he was with the sharklike missing nin looming over him with obe of his blades in one hand, his intent clear.

"I gotta say that you put up a better fight then I expected." Kisame said as he raised his borrowed blade. "But this is the end for you."

But before he could do anything, a lightning chakra enhanced shuriken whizzes through the air and breaks the blade Kisame was holding. Looking towards the source of the interruption, he sees the Raikage as well as two other Kumo nin whom he assumed were the Raikage's bodyguards.

"Looks like we made it just in time." Ths Raikage said, glaring at Kisame before glaring at Bee. "I'll take care of you later. Right now, we need to get rid of this nuisance.

Killer Bee nods in understanding as he gets back up on his feet. "Roger that brother."

Kisame starts forming a string of rapid fire hand seals. "And what makes you think I'll even let you try anything?" But before the missing nin could finish his seals, he was promptly decapitated by the Kumo duo's famous double lariat attack.

"F-Fast." The decapitated head of Kisame managed to say before life left his eyes.

Killer Bee sighs in relief as he deactivated his Hachibi cloak and turns to the Raikage with a smile on his face. "What can I say bro? We still got it yo!" He raps but soon finds his face in the grip of the Raikage's excruciating Iron Claw. "You bleeding idiot! Do you know how much trouble you caused me?" The Raikage roared as Bee helplessly flailed around in his unyielding grip.

"Well after all that's happened, I can't really say that Bee doesn't deserve this." Shi comments.

"Harsh man." Darui said before adopting a somber look on his face. "I hope everyone else is having as much luck as we are."

**(With Sasuke and Sakura)**

"Join me you say?" Sasuke repeated with a raised eyebrow. "And why should I believe you Sakura?"

"I regreted the fact that I wasn't able to stop you years ago." Sakura answered. "So I swore to myself that the next time we see each other, I'll be joining you even if it means abandoning Konoha. I'll do anything you ask me to."

Sasuke was silent for a moment before answering. "Fine. If that's how you really feel, then you won't mind doing something for me." Sasuke gestures towards the injured Karin. "Kill her for me. She's no good to me in this condition anyways. You're a medic too, right? You'll be her replacement."

Sakura looks at Karin uncertainly then looks at Sasuke who gives her a grim nod before finally drawing a kunai and walks with purpose towards Karin.

As Sakura looms over Karin, a thousand thoughts were racing through her mind. _"Sasuke Kun has really changed. The person I loved wouldn't ask me to kill an innocent woman.I can end things here if I just turn around and stab him but…."_ Looking into the face of woman named Karin, Sakura could see that she was quivering in fear. But aside from that, her lips were also moving.

"S-S-Sas-u-ke K-Kun…. D-Don't."

Sakura barely heard the words. But it was enough of a warning for her to barrel roll to the side to avoid a Chidori to the back by Sasuke.

"Excellent reflexes." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Do you REALLY think I'm dumb enough to buy that crap about you wanting to join me? I'd just as soon kill you and be on my way."

"Why Sasuke? Why would you join with Akatsuki? They're trying to destroy our home!" Sakura argued. "It's not too late. Come back to Konoha with me and we can sort this whole thing out."

At first, Sasuke doesn't speak. Then he starts laughing.

"You want me to stop Sakura? You want me to go back with you so we can 'sort things out'?" Sasuke asks as he laughs before his expression turns slightly psychotic. "Then bring back my clan right now! My father! My mother! My brother! Everyone! Give them ALL back to me right now!' When Sakura doesn't answer, he continues his rant. "That's right! You CAN'T! Because the elders of Konoha ordered their deaths and I intend to get my revenge one way or another! Even if it means declaring war on the whole damned world, then so be it!"

Sakura's eyes are shadowed by her hair as she mulled over Sasuke's answer before she started speaking. "I thought I could get you to change your mind Sasuke but I guess I was wrong. You're already too far gone for that." She said as she glares at Sasuke. "I refuse to let Naruto bear this burden any longer so I'm going to finish you myself and spare him the pain."

The last Uchiha scoffs at this. "Do you REALLY think you're a match for me Sakura?"

"I'm not the same helpless little girl you knew before. You and Naruto are not the ONLY ones who were trained by one of the Densetsu No Sannin." Sakura said before she disappears then reappears in front of Sasuke who manages to jump back to avoid a chakra enhanced punch which, much to his shock, creates a massive crater on impact. "Care to know who MY teacher is?" Sakura asks with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"_Shit! She learned Tsunade's strength technique! And I'm still weak from my battle against Danzou! Gotta get some distance!" _Sasuke thought to himself as flings a brace of shurikens at Sakura who dodges the projectile and tries to close in again, leading off with a pair of bunshins to try and confuse Sasuke.

"This old trick again? That's not gonna work on me!" Sasuke said as he dispels the bunshins with his sword before charging at the real Sakura. "You're mine!" He yells out triumphantly as he stabs Sakura who, much to his surprise, dispels as well. _"What? Another bunshin? Wait! That felt more solid…. Kage Bunshin!"_ Sasuke realized as he felt Sakura's presence behind him.

"No Sasuke. YOU'RE mine." Sakura said as she held a poison laced kunai she prepared beforehand over Sasuke's neck. _"C'mon Sakura. You rehearsed that Kage Bunshin-Kawirami trick countless time for this moment. Just one little prick and the poison will do the rest."_ She thought to herself as her grip on her poisonous kunai trembled.

Unfortunately, Sakura couldn't bring herself to stab Sasuke and the missing nin manages to turn the tide by wresting the kunai away from Sakura and prepared to use it on her instead until….

"Haakkekusho!" A compressed blast of air blows Sasuke off his feet and sends him flying back. He manages to right himself and lands on his feet then looks up to see who had interrupted the fight and standing there was Naruto, Hinata, Kankuro of Sunagakure as well as a well endowed blonde kunoichi who sported a modified kumo flak jacket.

"Hmmpp…. They're coming out of the woodworks it seems." Sasuke said as he sneers at Naruto. "This is quite a reunion."

"Skip the small talk Sasuke. Where's Danzou?" Naruto snaps.

"Dead." Sasuke said flatly. "And so will you when the time comes."

"So we were too late to capture Danzou. Not cool." The blonde kumo kunoichi said.

"Uchiha Sasuke is here though and he'll have to do for the meantime." Kankuro said as he prepares Sasori.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that now." A disembodied voice said. A moment later, Madara warps into view besides Sasuke. "I'll be taking Sasuke away for now but rest assured that I will arrange a time and place for you two to battle."

"Wait!" Naruto calls out. "I know we can't stop you from taking Sasuke away now but before you go, there are a few things I want to say to him."

Naruto turns his attention to Sasuke. "You know what? I thought I was being a proper Hokage when I had you declared persona non grata in Konoha and I was really aiming to kill you back at the summit. But now that I've had time to think things through, I'm glad I wasn't able to." Naruto then scratches the back of his head in boyish embarrassment. "Guess I'm not that good of a Hokage, huh?"

Naruto's expression then turns serious. "What DOES it mean to be a good Hokage anyways? Remember what you told me at the Valley Of The End? When two shinobis are skilled enough, they can read each others thoughts through a trade of blows."

Naruto then places a fist over his heart. "I've learned things by fighting you Sasuke. How about you? Do you know what I'm thinking? Can you read my thoughts? You know right? That if you and I fight again, we'll BOTH die."

A pregnant silence follows this statement but Naruto was not done yet.

"I'm not naive enough to think that you won't be training yourself after this because you WILL and it will be for the sole purpose of destroying everything I hold dear. But make no mistake. If you invade Konoha, I WILL fight you and when we do, you can throw ALL that hate you feel inside you at me. That's my responsibility and nobody else's." Naruto said. "I will bear all the burden of your hate and die with you."

"Why the hell do you care so much dobe? Why do you keep interfering?" Sasuke demands.

"Because you're my friend Sasuke." Naruto answered honestly. "I may be the Hokage right now but I still haven't given up on you. And I'm NOT worthy of being Hokage if I can't even save my own friend. It sounds like a stupid notion but that's what I believe an that's what I'll stick to."

The two rivals stares at each other before Sasuke finally speaks. "I don't have any plans of changing nor do I plan on dying. But if you insist, I'll kill you first before I destroy Konoha."

"That's fine since it's clear you don't respect me yet." Naruto said.

"Enough." Madara stated, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "We need to leave now." The two missing nins then warp away leaving Naruto and company behind.

"I'll be waiting for you…. Sasuke."

Author's Notes: Been a while since I updated it. A bit short but I wanted to close this arc ASAP. As usual, R&R


End file.
